Kureijī no Yūjin
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: #Update Chapter 10 / Final Chapter! Hichigo ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Nijiyuki ke Grimmjow! Berry Brothers pun bersatu buat ngelawan Espada Schyte! Dan juga satu kejutan yang sukses bikin Ryuuta harus ngeluarin bankainya! Penasaran? Let's Check It Out! Warning : AU, gaje-ness, kegaringan extra, Second Fict, Hichigo's P.O.V, OC, OOC, Crack Pair, n don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 : Berry Brothers

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Chapter 1**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Yokatta! Kore wa watashi no daini no fikushon desu~!" *nyalain petasan di dalem rumah(?)*

Hichi : *banjur aer ke muka Ryuuta* "Woy! Jangan nyalain petasan di dalem rumah donk! Kebakaran aja angus badan lo jadi debu!"

Ryuuta : "Kyaa~! Hicchi-ku udah dateng~! Thanks ya dah mao ikut fict Ryuuta lagi!"

Hichi : "Bukannya lo yang maksa gw buat jadi P.O.V dari nih fict ya? Fict yang 'Trapped Soul' aja belom tuntas!"

Ryuuta : "Go-gomen... Habisnya, lagi gak ada ide nih buat 'Trapped Soul'..."

Ichi : "Woe, kayaknya kita dicuekin deh?"

Mugen : "Ryuuta, yang diundang kita berempat doang nih?"

TenZan : "Ada 'supranatural'-nya kagak? Kalo ada gw bakal pergi dari sini!"

Ryuuta : "Hadooh! Jangan pada nanya bertubi-tubi gitu dong! Gw jadi bingung nih gimana jawabnya!"

Hichi : "Heh, udahlah! Daripada nih sesi pembuka makin panjang, langsung aja deh nyemplung ke chapter 1-nya..."

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 1 : Berry Brothers**_

Hari senen jam 6.30 pagi. harusnya sih, siswa SMU kayak gue udah bangun n siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi beda ceritanya kalo siswa SMU itu adalah gue. Yap, gue, yang harusnya rajin-rajin bangun pagi biar bisa baca buku di perpus sekolah karna gue ntu murid kelas 3. Ini malah masih ngorok di tempat tidur dengan posisi pala-dimana-bantal-dimana. Di saat gue masih nyenengin diri di alam mimpi, alarm di hape gue bunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pas gue liat tuh hape, gue shock banget ngeliat udah jam 7.15!

"Waks! Mati gue! Bisa-bisa gue telat nih!" Buru-buru gue ngambil anduk di kursi belajar gue, mandi secepet kilat, pake seragam, pake sepatu, ngambil tas n langsung ngacir keluar kamar apartemen.

Oie, gue lupa ngenalin diri gue. Nama gue Shirosaki Hichigo ato orang biasa manggil gw sebage 'pelajar koplak'. Gue juga gak tau kenapa orang manggil gue kayak gitu, bahkan gue nanya ke Author juga percuma. Yang ada ntar gue diserang make Hisatsuwaza-nya si Author. Yah, gw ini hanyalah seorang murid SMU biasa, walou banyak orang yang ngomong kalo gw ntu 'albino' cuma gara-gara kulit gue pucet sepucet porselen, rambut gue putih kayak kulit gue, n iris sitrus keemasan gue yang menawan. *ditimpuk readers*

Saat ini gue ada di gerbang sekolah. Gue liat sohib-sohib gue, yakni Kurosaki Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, n Kurono Mugetsu masih nungguin gue n nyuruh gw buat buru-buru masuk ke kelas.

"Woy, Hichigo! Lo kok jalannya kayak siput narik beton sih?! Cepetan dikit napa!" Sorak Ichigo kaya tukang dagang promosiin barang-barang diskon ke ibu-ibu *digetsuga tenshou Ichi*. Dia nih, salah satu sohib terbaik gue. Mukanya sama kaya gue, yang ngebedain cuma warna kulit, warna rambut jabriknya yang kaya jeruk florida kematengan(?) n warna irisnya yang kaya hazelnut abis dibejek-bejek(?) *dikeroyok Ichi FC*

"Sabar, Baka! Ini juga gw dah ngos-ngosan!" Gerutu gue yang suaranya juga kayanya gak kalah sama ibu-ibu yang lagi nyeramahin (baca : marahin) anaknya sambil tereak-tereakan gak jelas gituh... *digebug readers*. N setelah perjuangan berat gw yang kata Ichigo mirip ama siput narik beton, akhirnya gue n sohib-sohib gue bisa masuk ke kelas dengan persen ketepatan waktu(?) 12%.

"Untung kagak telat lagi kaya waktu kemaren!" Ucap gue sambil sujud syukur(?) Di kelas. *author dibanting readers*

"Lo ko' bisa sih ngomong santai kayak gituh? Kalo tadi si rambut jeruk nih kagak neriakin lo, pasti kita sekarang dah ada di lapangan tao!" Ceramah Zangetsu yang juga sohib gue dari kecil. Dia ntu, orangnya pinter, baek, ganteng, rajin menabung(?) Pula. Pokonya idaman semua cewek deh. Cuman satu kekurangan dia, yakni... *sound effect : drumbass* Badannya pendek! *di death-glare TenZan*. Bayangin aja, umurnya sama kaya gue n yang laen, 18 taun. Tapi badannya tuh sepundak gue loh! Terus, irisnya warna biru tua setua kakek buyutnya(?) n rambutnya warna item acak-acakan kayak gembel(?).

"Dah lah! Gak usah marah gituh! Kita dah bisa masuk kelas juga dah sukur, toh?" Lerai Mugetsu. Dia juga sohib gw dari kecil, sama kaya Ichigo n Zangetsu. N dia nih satu-satunya cowok di SMU karakura yang punya rambut item yang puaanjang banget, yakni sepinggang. *author langsung di-mugetsu tenshou-in*. Matanya sama kaya si Ichi, cuma lebih gelapan dikit. Sifatnya yang kalem n gak penah marah ntu yang bikin dia populer di kalangan cewek. N dia juga yang nyatuin kita dengan nama 'BB' alias 'Berry Brothers' (pertamanya gue kira 'Bau Badan' loh...). Gue n yang laen juga bingung knape dikasih nama Berry Brothers, tapi kata Mugetsu, tanya aja langsung sama si Author kalo berani.

Yup, ntulah sohib-sohib gue yang setia menemani gue tiap saat (saat makan, saat minum, saat tidur DLL). N kita punya janji dari kecil nih, yakni kita berempat gak bakal nyari pacar dulu sampe kita berempat lulus kuliah n menjadi orang sukses (widiiih... Kereen cuy!). Soalnya kita dah biasa nemu kasus 'kawin dini' di tipi. Makanya kita berempat gak pengen 'kawin dini' dulu, kalo kata Mugetsu mah, belom saatnya!

Okey, sekarang guru gw dah masuk tuh ke kelas gw. Yap, guru super stress yang biasa dipanggil 'Ochi-sensei' ini dateng sambil ngebawa iblis stress(?) Di belakangnya.

"Yo, murid-murid sekalian! Gimana kabare? Baek gak?" Tuh kan, belom juga pelajaran dimulei dah mulei stress duluan nih guru. "Nih, hari ini aku bawain 4 murid pindahan yo! Mari masuk!"

Murid-murid pindahan ntu masuk ke kelas, semuanya cewek n keliatannya baek. Tapi... Mungkin mereka yang bakal ngeubah cara pola pikir Mugetsu.

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Chapter 1 finiish! Thank you ne, Hicchi!"

Hichi : "Yah, sama-sama Ryuuta..."

Ichi : "lo gak cape gituh ngomongnya? Gw aja yang baca cape!"

Mugen : "...Nama panjang gw Kurono Mugetsu, ya? Keren juga, walau agak mainstream dikit."

TenZan : "fuuh, untung bukan supranatural..."

Ryuuta : "naah, sekarang gak ada yang protes 'kan?"

Ichi : "kata siapa?"

Ryuuta : "...perasaan gw gak enak deh, jangan jangan soal..."

All except Ryuuta & Hichi : "PAIRINGNYA, AUTHOR GEBLEK!"

Ryuuta : "Huwe~! Ampuu~n!" *ngibrit gak tentu arah*

Hichi : *sweatdrop sambil ngegaruk kepala* "...untung gw dipair sama OC, jadi gw gak bakal protes. Ya udah deh, akhir kata dari gw, si pelajar koplak. Silahkan RnR fict kedua ini ya! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk*


	2. Chapter 2 : Badak Bercula eMpat

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Chapter 2**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee~, Chapter 2 is here~..."

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "oe, Ryuuta. Tumben lo gak semanget kaya gini? Nape lo?"

Ryuuta : "Hmm... Gw takut kagak diterima di SMA. Gw denger Passing Grade-nya ntu SMA sekarang 19,5..."

Ichi : "loh? Lo bru mw masuk SMA toh? emang nilai UN lo berapa? Kecil ya?"

Ryuuta : "Yah, begitulah. Nilai UN gw 28,1 sih..."

All except Ryuuta : *gubraak...*

TenZan : "hadooh... Nih author kayaknya emang beneran sarap, ya?"

Mugen : "gak tau tuh, mendingan langsung aja deh baca chapter 2-nya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 2 : Badak Bercula eMpat**_

Okey, sekarang guru gw dah masuk tuh ke kelas gw. Yap, guru super stress yang biasa dipanggil 'Ochi-sensei' ini dateng sambil ngebawa iblis stress(?) Di belakangnya.

"Yo, murid-murid sekalian! Gimana kabare? Baek gak?" Tuh kan, belom juga pelajaran dimulei dah mulei stress duluan nih guru. "Nih, hari ini aku bawain 4 murid pindahan yo! Mari masuk!"

Murid-murid pindahan ntu masuk ke kelas, semuanya cewek n keliatannya baek. Tapi... Mungkin mereka yang bakal ngeubah cara pola pikir Mugetsu.

Kita mulei dari yang pertama. Gue liat nih cewek punya rambut yang warnanya sama kayak si Ichi, cuma kayaknya ini mah jeruk floridanya udah busuk(?), soalnya sampe oranye gelap kaya gituh. Dia maju selangkah n mulei ngenalin diri.

"Na-Namaku... Namaku Inoue Orihime. Sa-salam kenal, semuanya!" Gugupnya bagaikan dia lagi ngomong pas mao dihukum mati *di-death glare Inoue*. Terus die ngebungkukin diri n mundur lagi.

Sekarang yang kedua. Menurut gue kayaknya nih cewek ngikutin gaya gue nih, abis gue liat dari rambut, iris, ampe jepit rambutnya warna ungu lavender luntur euy! Kecuali kulitnya yang kayaknya kelunturan pemutih jadinya dia putih kaya salju gituh. *dikeroyok readers*

"Namaku... Hihi, Sodeno Shirayuki. Salam kenal" cengirnya kayak nenek-nenek abis nonton drama sitkom jaman dulu. *di-hakuren Shirayuki*. Dia juga ngebungkukin diri n mundur selangkah.

Gue liat cewek yang ketiga kayaknya udah siap banget ngenalin dirinya bahkan mungkin dari sebelum nenek moyangnya lahir(?). Rambutnya warna ijo krim kue ngeriwel-riwel kaya mi cabe ijo, bekas luka di jidatnya n garis tebel (baca : garetan) warna merah yang nyambung di bawah matanya

"Holla! Namaku Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! Salam kenaa~l!" Tereaknya yang udah kaya orang nyetopin bus yang jaraknya masih 20 km dari tempat dia bediri *di-cero Nelliel*. Oke, dia ngebungkukin dirinya dengan kecepatan 5 bungkukan/detik(?) N mundur selangkah.

Tunggu, perasaan nih murid baru pada aneh semua deh! Gue ngelirik ke cewek yang keempat. N sumpah dia tuh yang puaaling aneh. Bayangin aja, rambutnya item lurus sebahu tapi poninya panjang kriwel-kriwel n punya _Hairline _tebel warna ungu anggur. Pake topi yang penuh ama coretan _airbrush_, headset nirkabel ngegantung di lehernya bageikan tali buat gantung diri(?), n warna irisnya yang full banget ungunya kayak buletan anggur pas dia ngebuka topinya dikit.

"...aku Nijiyuki Ryuuko, salam kenal." Ucapnya jutek. Dia sempet ngeliatin gue pake tatapan sinis gituh. Gue bales aja pake tatapan sinis lagi. Eh, tuh anak malah senyam-senyum kaya orang stress di perapatan terminal angkot (emang ada ya?).

"Yo, silahkan kalian duduk yo! Inoue, kamu duduknya di belakang Kurosaki, yo!" Perintah guru stress ntu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke si Ichi. Gue liat Inoue sempet nge-blush liat si Ichi, tapi dia langsing, eh langsung ngacir ke bangkunya dengan kecepetan 0,001km/nanodetik (kecepetan apaan tuh?)

"Nah, kalo nak Sodeno di belakangnya Tensa, yo!" Lanjut ntu guru. Tragedi(?) Yang sama juga dialemin cewek salju ntu. Untung aja dia kagak sampe meleleh(?) Ngeliat si Zangetsu. Kalo meleleh bisa berabe, tao! Ntar seluruh kelas gue jadi banjir dah gara-gara global warming dadakan!

"Kalo... Aku manggil kamu apa, yo? Nelliel aja, yo?! Soalnya marga kamu ntu susahnya gak ketulungan euy!" Tanya ntu guru yang kayanya stressnya udah stadium akhir *di-timpuk buku sama Ochi-sensei*. Yang ditanya cuma ngangguk-nganggukan gak jelas.

"Woke! Nak Nelliel duduknya di belakang si Kurono ntu, yo? Yang cowok rambut panjang kaya kuntilanak(?) ntu, tuh!" Tunjuk ntu guru lagi. Gue liat mukanya Mugetsu rada kesel. Gimana kagak? Wong dia abis disebut 'kaya kuntilanak' sama guru stress ntu! N tragedi yang sama juga berlaku buat si Nelliel. Naah, sekarang tinggal si Nijiyuki nih, yang tadi ngasih tatapan sinis ke gue...

"Naah, nak Nijiyuki duduknya di..."

"Di belakang si Shirosaki ntu, 'kan? Yang orangnya kaya boneka porselen ntu?" Serobot si Njijiyuki. Ayam(?)! Kok dia tau nama gue sih? Pake acara ngeledekin gue 'boneka porselen' segala lagi! Ochi-sensei juga cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sambil tepuk tangan ke Nijiyuki seakan si Nijiyuki ntu peramal profesional tingkat dusun(?). Si Nijiyuki langsung melesat dengan kecepetan cahaya(?) N langsung nepuk pundak gue yang lagi cengo karna ntu orang cepet banget jalannya!

"Woy!"

"A-AYAM DUA! AYAM DUA!" Latah gue sambil ngangkat-ngangkatin tangan gue. Spontan, seluruh siswa ngelirik ke muka gue, gak terkecuali Ochi-sensei yang cengo pake gaya kacamata-merosot. Mari kita countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

"WOAHAHAHAHA!"

Oke, sekarang warna muka gue pasti udah kaya kepiting rebus. Pasalnya, semua murid, termasuk sohib-sohib gue pada ngetawain gue dengan tawaan nista-nya! Ada yang nyampe megangin perutnya, jidatnya, mulutnya, bahkan ada yang ngakak-ngakak gak jelas.

"...gue gak tau kalo lo latah, Shirosaki." ujar Nijiyuki nyantei seakan-akan ini semua bukan salah dia. Gue, yang warna mukanya masih kaya kepiting rebus ini cuma bisa natap Nijiyuki dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara yang ditatapin malah acuh n langsung duduk di bangku. Dasar nyebeliiiin!

"Wakakak, haduuh. Aku gak nyangka toh kalo kamu latah, Shirosaki." Cengir Ochi-sensei sambil ngebenerin kacamatanya

"GUE KAGAK LATAH! GUE CUMA KAGET DOANK!" Tereak gw kaya pas nanggepin si Ichi yang kata dy gue ntu larinya kaya siput narik beton.

"Haduuh, yo wis. Sekarang kita mulei pelajarannya toh? Dah siap semua?" Tanya guru stress ntu dengan logat yang bisa bikin lo semua cengo ngedengernya. Selama pelajaran, gue gak bisa fokus gara-gara banyak orang-orang tak berprike-ayam-an(?) ngegosipin gue. Hadooh, kalo aja ntu guru kagak ada, gue pasti dah ngamuk-ngamukan(?) Kali...

Waktu istirahat, gw liat sohib-sohib gue masih nyengir-nyengir gak jelas gituh, kecuali Mugetsu karna dia tao napa gw bisa kaya gituh.

"Woakwoakwoak, jadi lo ini latah ya, Hichigo? Tao gituh mah udah gue jailin lo dari pas kita pertama sahabatan!" Cengir Ichigo yang ketawanya udah kaya bebek keselek ikan piranha (bukannya yang ada bebeknya mati dimakan piranha, ya?)

"Haha, iya gue juga gak nyangka banget loh! Pantesan aja banyak yang manggil lo 'pelajar koplak'!" Disusul Zangetsu yang kayaknya mulei ngeledekin gue lagi, nih...

"Alaah, lo sendiri kapan tuh badan tinggi?" Bales gue dengan tatapan berlistrik yang langsung ngadu sama tatapan berlistrik-nya Zangetsu.

"Eh, udah udah! Gak usah berantem! Mending kita langsung ke kantin aja yok! Gue laper nih!" Lerai Mugetsu nyantei sambil misahin gue n Zangetsu yang hampir adu tinju. Akhirnya gue n ketiga sohib gue yang gokil ini pada pergi ke kantin. Tapi, sebelom gue nyampe pintu kelas, tuh 4 cewek stress udah ngehalangin gue n sohib gue.

"...jadi kalian 'Berry Brothers', ya?" Tanya Sodeno sambil nempatin jari telunjuknya di atas mulut

"I, iya. Kita 'Berry Brothers'. Tapi kok kalian bisa tau?" Tanya Mugetsu pake nada yang sopan, n gak tau knape tuh 4 cewek langsung nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Yaah, kalian tau? Kita-kita nih sengaja pindah sekolah kesini demi nyari tau gimana sih penampilan dari 'Berry Brothers' n gimana kekompakan mereka!" Ucap Nelliel dengan gaya jendil-nya. Tunggu, kok kayaknya nih 4 cewek ngajakin berantem, sih?

"Wo-wow, wow, wow, tunggu dulu! Maksud kalian apaan?" Kepo gue ke si Nijiyuki yang lagi merem sambil make headset nirkabel-nya di telinganya (ya iyalah, kalo di pinggang namanya sabuk donk!). Tiba-tiba gak ada hujan gak ada angin, tuh 4 cewek, kecuali Nijiyuki ngambil posisi kaya Kamen Rider(?). Nelliel di kiri pake gaya Kamen Rider Kabuto(?), Sodeno di kanan pake gaya Kamen rider 555/Faiz(?), n Inoue jongkok di depan Nijiyuki pake gaya... Yah, bisa dibilang donal bebek(?) (Nih cewek sebenernya waras gak sih?)

"KAMI ADALAH 'ВВМ'! ALIAS 'Badak Bercula eMpat'!" Tereak Nelliel, Sodeno, n Inoue kayak di pilem-pilem Power Rangers(?) Gituh... N ntu juga berhasil bikin gue n para Berry Brothers nge-jawdrop ria ngeliat tingkah laku 4, eh 3 cewek-cewek stress ini. Pantesan aja mereka dikeluarin dari sekolah wong tingkah lakunya kaya gini toh! Terus, tiba-tiba si Nijiyuki ngelipetin tangannya n ngebuka matanya yang tadi dia tutup (widiiih... Cewek kalem mode on nih, si Nijiyuki!).

"Dan kita disini untuk menantang kalian, Berry Brothers. Untuk bertarung dengan kami, Badak Bercula eMpat."

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Chapter 2 finii~sh! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hicchi~!"

Hichi : "Haah... Ya, ya. Sama-sama Ryuuta."

Ichi : "Woahahaha! Jadi selama ini lo latah, ya?"

Hichi : *death-glare* "apa kata lo?"

Ichi : "eeh! ng-nggak, nggak! Lupain aja!"

Hichi : "Ryuuta! Bales tuh review!"

Ryuuta : "wuoh! Iya ya. Nape lo baru ngomong skarang?"

Hichi : "abis pas sesi pembuka 'kan lo lagi galou..."

Ryuuta : "gw gak galou! Wong gw orangnya anti-galou! Yo wis lah, sapa yang mo bacain?"

Ichi : "gw aja! Nih dari tasya27!"

Ryuuta : "Muehehe... Sengaja Tasya-san! Biar pada lebih akrab! Alesan knape si Hicchi dibilang 'pelajar koplak' dah ditulis tuh! Nih udah update kok! N... Huwe~! Sankyuu Tasya-san! Hicchi! Lo harusnya berterima kasih tuh! Soalnya 'kan lo dah dipuji mata lo menawan!"

Hichi : "I-Iya, Sankyuu yo, Tasya-san!" *tersenyum manis*

Ryuuta : "oie, gw mo adain sayembara lagi niy! Questionnya, pertarungan apa yang bakal diselenggarain sama geng 'BBM' alias 'Badak Bercula eMpat'? Yo, monggo dijawab!"

Mugen : "...'Badak Bercula eMpat'? Bukannya badak tuh paling banyak cula-nya 2, ya?"

TenZan : "...gw diledekin pendek, sadis amat..."

Ryuuta : "oi, oi! Gw-nya udah gembira napa sekarang kalian yang mendung?"

TenZan : "bukan urusan lo! Woke lah, daripada kelamaan gara-gara kejebak ama orang galou, silahkan RnR-nya, Onegai-shimasu yo!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertarungan Gokil!

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.3**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Yokatta! Chapter 3 is here~!"

Hichi : "Nah, gitu dong! Gue tuh lebih suka kalo lo ceria! Soalnya kalo lo lagi gak ceria 'kan nih fict jadi ikutan abu-abu!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, hontou ka? Kyaa~! Arigatou, Hicchi!" *meluk Hicchi dengan erat (lagi)*

Hichi : "R-Ryuuta! Na-napas gue dah seliter neeeh~!"

TenZan : "woy, Ryuuta! Bales tuh review! Jangan dianggurin!"

Ryuuta : "Haah... Iya, iya. Kakakku yang manis tapi pendek... Sapa yang mo bacain?"

TenZan : 'manis tapi pendek?'

Mugen : "gw aja! Nih, dari tasya27 lagi!"

Ryuuta : "huwe~, begitu ya? Jadi Tasya-san lebih muda dariku? Hwaa~! Aku udah tua!" *nangis mode on*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "ah... Ryuuta, Maksudnya Tasya-chan ini, dia adek kelasmu!"

Ryuuta : "woh, begitu toh?! Kirain, Hehe... Gomennasai ne, Tasya-chan!"

TenZan : "yah, kaya biasanya, otak lo tuh emang lamban kaya siput narik beton!"

Ichi : "woe! Ntu 'kan kata-kata gue!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "Nee, kok jadi pada ribut gini sih? Ya udahlah, silahkan langsung nyemplung ke chapter 3!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 3 : Pertarungan Gokil!**_

"Yaah, kalian tau? Kita-kita nih sengaja pindah sekolah kesini demi nyari tau gimana sih penampilan dari 'Berry Brothers' n gimana kekompakan mereka!" Ucap Nelliel dengan gaya jendil-nya. Tunggu, kok kayaknya nih 4 cewek ngajakin berantem, sih?

"Wo-wow, wow, wow, tunggu dulu! Maksud kalian apaan?" Kepo gue ke si Nijiyuki yang lagi merem sambil make headset nirkabel-nya di telinganya (ya iyalah, kalo di pinggang namanya sabuk donk!). Tiba-tiba gak ada hujan gak ada angin, tuh 4 cewek, kecuali Nijiyuki ngambil posisi kaya Kamen Rider(?). Nelliel di kiri pake gaya Kamen Rider Kabuto(?), Sodeno di kanan pake gaya Kamen rider 555/Faiz(?), n Inoue jongkok di depan Nijiyuki pake gaya... Yah, bisa dibilang donal bebek(?) (Nih cewek sebenernya waras gak sih?)

"KAMI ADALAH 'ВВМ'! ALIAS 'Badak Bercula eMpat'!" Tereak Nelliel, Sodeno, n Inoue kayak di pilem-pilem Power Rangers(?) Gituh... N ntu juga berhasil bikin gue n para Berry Brothers nge-jawdrop ria ngeliat tingkah laku 4, eh 3 cewek-cewek stress ini. Pantesan aja mereka dikeluarin dari sekolah wong tingkah lakunya kaya gini toh! Terus, tiba-tiba si Nijiyuki ngelipetin tangannya n ngebuka matanya yang tadi dia tutup (widiiih... Cewek kalem mode on nih, si Nijiyuki!).

"Dan kita disini untuk menantang kalian, Berry Brothers. Untuk bertarung dengan kami, Badak Bercula eMpat."

"A-APA?" Tereak gue n ketiga sohib gue, ngedenger apa yang dibilangin ama si Nijiyuki.

"Ta-tapi, tapi 'Berry Brothers' tuh bukan geng yang kaya kalian kira! 'Berry Brothers' ntu cuman sebutan buat kita berempat biar lebih kompak aja!" Timpal Mugetsu dengan nada setengah tinggi. Baru kali ini gue denger ada yang nantang 'Berry Brothers' tanding. Kalo tanding maen bola antar kelas sih, masih dimaklumin. Tapi skarang yang ngajak tandingnya ntu 4 cewek setengah gila yang namain diri mereka 'BBM' atou 'Badak Bercula eMpat'!

"Gue gak peduli! Soalnya gue liat di .com(situs apaan nih?), di kota Karakura ini yang nempatin peringkat ke-1 tuh kalian, Berry Brothers!" Interrupt Nelliel sambil nyilangin tangannya di depan dada. Sodeno n Inoue juga cuman angguk-anggukan kaya patung gukguk(?) yang biasa di pajang di toko-toko.

"Hadooh, nih apa maksudnya sih? Woy, Nijiyuki! Maksud lo apaan ngajak tarung kaya gini?" Kepo gue lagi ke Nijiyuki yang daritadi natap sinis mulu ke gue. Gue masih heran nape nih anak kayanya doyan banget natapin mata gue dengan sinis? Jangan-jangan die iri lagi sama iris gue yang warnanya sitrus keemasan menawan ini. Hehe... *dihajar readers*.

"..." Nijiyuki cuman diem seribu kata (kalo mau pake bahasa, gue gak tau dia bisa bahasa apaan aja). Terus dia meremin matanya lagi n ngebalikin badan die ke arah WC cewek (ya iyalah! kalo ke WC cowok mah, namanya banci donks!)

"Kita tanding di taman Karakura, jam 4 sore ini. Kalo kalian gak dateng bahkan cuma seorang pun..." Juteknya sambil sumringah kaya kambing mo kawin(?). "Gue bakal nyebarin aib kalian semua!" Terus dia n geng BBM-nya ngacir ke WC. Sementara gw n Berry Brothers cuman cengo ngedenger tantangan Nijiyuki. Bayangin aja! Cuman 1 orang kagak dateng sama aja dengan nyeritain aib semuanya! Wew...

Pulang sekolah, gue n para Berry Brothers kumpul dulu di rumahnya Ichigo. Pas ngebuka pintu rumahnya, kite berempat langsung disambut ama tendangan maot bapaknya si Ichigo yang stress-nya, kebangetan~(?).

"Tadai-"

"WELCOME HOME~, ICCHIGO~!" Tereak bapaknya Ichigo kaya orang minta tolong di selokan(?) Dengan kaki lurus ke arah muka Ichigo. Lantas aja, gue, Ichigo, Mugetsu n Zangetsu ngehindar dengan refleks. Akibatnye, bapaknya Ichigo ntu salah nendang, bukannya nendang muka anaknya malah nendang pohon kaktus yang disimpen di atas kotak pos(?)!

"Huwe~! Ichigo jahad! Masa' kamu tega ngebiarin bapakmu yang kece(?) Ini nendang kaktus?" Rengek bapake Ichigo layaknya banci di perempatan mall(?).

"Bodo amat! Salah ndiri nape lo nendang gue wong gue baru balik dari skolah!" Jutek Ichigo yang langsung ngacir ke tangga. Tiba-tiba adeknya si Ichigo, yakni Yuzu manggil-manggil Ichigo sambil ngelambeyin tangannya.

"Onii-chan! Okairi! Waah~ ada Shirosaki-nii, Tensa-nii, n Kurono-nii juga! Okairi minna~!" Riang Yuzu sambil tetep ngelambeyin tangannya kaya banci nyetopin angkot(?). Ichigo pun ngerem mendadak n malingin mukanya ke Yuzu.

"Nee, Yuzu! Bisa nyiapin cemilan buat kita berempat?" Pinta Ichigo. Yuzu cuman ngejawab pake anggukan, terus kita berempat langsung ngacir ke kamare Ichigo.

"Nah, gimana nih? Beneran mo ditanggep ntu tantangan?" Tanya gue sambil ngunyah biskuit vanila bikinan Yuzu.

"Yah... Mo digimanain lagi, sih? Daripada kita nanggung malu gara-gara aib kita diceritain!" Pasrah Zangetsu yang juga lagi ngunyah biskuit rasa lemon.

"Tapi yang gue bingung, ntu 4 cewek stress beneran tau aib kita apa?" Tanya Mugetsu sambil ngunyahin biskuit rasa kopi.

"Nah ntulah masalahnya!" Jawab Ichigo dengan nada tinggi sambil ngunyah biskuit rasa stoberi. Kite berempat diem bentar sambil tetep ngunyah biskuit. Tiba-tiba...

"AHA! GUE TAHU!" Tereak Mugetsu yang sukses bikin gue, Ichigo n Zangetsu sekarat karna keselek biskuit. Terus kite bertiga langsung ngambil aer mineral n aernya diminum (ya iyalah! Masa' dibanjurin ke rumah tetangga?!). "Eeh! Sori, sori! Pada kaget ya?" Tanya Mugetsu dengan tampang watados-nya.

"Sori jidat lo tuh! Lo hampir ngebunuh kite bertiga tao! Lo mao bikin kite jantungan ya!?" Bentak Zangetsu sambil ngelempar biskuit ke muka Mugetsu. N hebatnya, Mugetsu bisa nangkep biskuit ntu n langsung dimakan! (Widiiih... Calon pemaen akrobat nih, si Mugetsu!)

"Ehehe... Ya maap! Gue 'kan gak sengaja!" Cengir Mugetsu pake gaya nyengir ala kuda (emangnya kuda ada yang nyengir, ya?)

"Oie, lo tahu apaan? Tahu goreng apa tahu bacem nih?" Tanya gue dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang keren (baca : koplak!).

"Ah elo mikirinnya makanan mulu! Pikirin yang laen kek!" Protes Ichigo sambil ngelemparin bantal ke muka gue.

"Weeh, masih mendingan mikirin makanan donk! Daripada mikirin yang ngeres-ngeres, hayo?! Dosa loh!" Ucap gue so' alim sambil nunjuk-nunjuk(?) ke langit-langit kamarnya Ichigo.

"Aah! Bisa pada serius gak sih?" Bentak Zangetsu dengan frekuensi suara 2000 Hz(?).

"Diem lo! Dasar pendek!"

"APA?! Coba ngomong lagi lo kalo berani!" Tantang Zangetsu sambil ngangkat gulingnya Ichigo n akhirnya gue, Ichigo, n Zangetsu malah maen perang-perangan bantal... (Kalo katanya Ochi-sensei mah, masa kecil kurang bahagia!)

"Woe! Kok jadi perang bantal sih? Ya udahlah gue pulang aja kalo gini! Kita kumpul lagi di taman jam 4!" Ambek Mugetsu yang langsung ngambil tasnya n ngacir keluar. Sementara gue n yang laennya sweatdrop ngeliat apa yang baru aja terjadi.

"Hichigo?" Panggil Zangetsu

"Apa?"

"...Tadi si Mugetsu ngambek ya?"

"Kayanya sih... Oie, Chi! Gue balik ya? Ngantuk nih gue!" Pinta gue ke si Ichigo. Sebenernya gue tuh daritadi dah ngantuk banget gara-gara kecape'an

"Alaah, dasar kebo lo! Ya udah gih sonoh! Gw juga mo bobo siang sih..." Usir si Ichigo. Terus gue n Zangetsu pamit ke Yuzu, Karin n bapake si Ichigo yang masih nangis-nangis gara-gara kakinya kecugak kaktus.

Jam 4 sore, gue n para Berry Brothers berjalan dengan gagah menuju taman Karakura (widiih... Kaya prajurit yang mo misahin semut tawuran(?) aje!). N disana gue liat tuh para 4 cewek stress dah nungguin sambil nyeruputin jus kaleng.

"Eeh, udah pada dateng!" Sambut Nelliel kaya ibu-ibu nyahut anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah. Si Sodeno ama Inoue cuma pada ngelambeyin tangan sambil tetep nyeruputin jus mereka, sementara si Nijiyuki... Jangan ditanya. Dia lagi merem sambil ngedengerin lagu dari headset nirkabelnya. (kayaknya nih orang gak ada kerjaan laen selaen dengerin musik!)

"Nah, kite berempat dah pada dateng nih! Gak ada yang gak dateng! Jadi lo pada mo nantangin apa ke kite?" Tanya Zangetsu sambil ngelipet tangannya. Tiba-tiba si Sodeno, Inoue, n Nelliel beradu pandang, n bikin formasi(?) Kayak tadi di sekolah. (Stress nian ya nih 3 cewek!)

"TANTANGAN PERTAMA~! YAITU~..." Tereak 3 cewek sinting ntu. N tiba-tiba si Nijiyuki ngelepasin headset nirkabel-nya n mandangin mata gue lagi dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Adu Panco!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta~! Chapter 3 fini~sh! Mou ichido, arigatou Hicchi~!"

Hichi : "Nee, douita Ryuuta. Demo..."

Ryuuta : "kenapa?"

Hichi : "kok disini gw ma 2 orang koplak ntu perang-perangan bantal, sih? Childish amat!"

Ichi : "Hahaha! Lo tao aja kalo bapak gw stressnya sama kaya lo!"

TenZan : "gw diledekin pendek lagi..."

Mugen : "woy, sampe kapan lo mao ngebarengin kite ma 4 cewek stress ntu?"

Ryuuta : "Nee! Sabarlah Mugetsu! Ntar kalo crita ini berakhir baru gw pisahin kalian! Huohohoho!"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Ichi : "ya udah deh, daripada nih sesi makin stress kaya bapak gw, silahkan RnR-nya, onegai-shimasu!" *nundukin pala*


	4. Chapter 4 : Adu Panco Bajakan

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.4**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Minna-san~! Hisashiburi da! Chapter 4 is heerre~!" *nyalain meriam angin make mesiu di museum(?)*

Mugen : *matiin meriam terus nge-gebuk Ryuuta* "ya ampyuu~n! Lo tuh kagak pernah ngalemin yang namanya trauma, ya? Udah nyalain petasan di dalem rumah, di depan RSJ, sekarang nyalain meriam di museum! Lo mao bikin nih dunia cepet ancur, ya?"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Mugetsu baek bangeeu~t! Arigatou dah muji-muji gw ya~!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "Pe-perasaan ntu bukan pujian deh, Ryuuta."

Hichi : "Oe, Review tuh! Review! Bales sonoh tuh review!"

Ryuuta : "wooh, iya toh! Yo, monggo! Sapa yang mo bacain, mancungin idung(?) Lo!"

Ichi : *muka kesel mode on* "nih! Gw aja! 2 reviews dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "huwoo~! Gomen ne udah bikin nunggu, Tasya-chan! Aku harus total-bed-rest gara-gara tipes, jadi hiatus dulu ampe rada baekan. Oia, pas sesi maem biskuit 'kan aku sesuai-in ma kepribadian masing-masing. Jadi maklumin kalo ada stoberi makan stoberi. Hwehehe..."

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : "okey lah, karna nih author sinting baru aja baekan dari tipes-nya, langsung aja ya dibaca chapter 4-nya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 4 : Adu Panco Bajakan**_

"Nah, kite berempat dah pada dateng nih! Gak ada yang gak dateng! Jadi lo pada mo nantangin apa ke kite?" Tanya Zangetsu sambil ngelipet tangannya. Tiba-tiba si Sodeno, Inoue, n Nelliel beradu pandang, n bikin formasi(?) Kayak tadi di sekolah. (Stress nian ya nih 3 cewek!)

"TANTANGAN PERTAMA~! YAITU~..." Tereak 3 cewek sinting ntu. N tiba-tiba si Nijiyuki ngelepasin headset nirkabel-nya n mandangin mata gue lagi dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Adu Panco!"

Mata gue n para Berry Brothers sempet ngebulet bentar pake mulut nganga yang lebarnya udah kaya kudanil nguap. Gimana kagak? Nih 4 cewek stress, yang ngaku-ngaku tao aib dari Berry Brothers, nantangin adu panco?! Gile bener nih 4 cewek!

"Heh! Nape jadi pada bengong!? Jadi kagak nih duelnya? Kalo gak jadi, berarti kalian disini semua PENGECUT!" Bentak Nijiyuki yang sukses nge-buyarin lamunan kite berempat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mugetsu nyamperin Nijiyuki n nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mukanya pake death-glare yang kalo kata orang-orang mah, bikin merinding!

"Gue terima tantangan lo dengan alasan kalo Berry Brothers bukan pengecut!" Jutek Mugetsu. N baru kali ini gue liat seorang Mugetsu bisa ngomong sejutek ntu ke seorang cewek (tapi kalo ceweknya kayak 4 orang di depan gue ini nih, kayaknya gue juga bakalan gituh). Si Nijiyuki cuman senyum sambil natapin Mugetsu pake tatapan optimis. Terus dia nge-jentikin jarinya n ke-3 orang yang daritadi nge-pose aneh ntu langsung bangun.

"Shirayuki! Nelliel! Orihime! Cepet siapin 'sawah'-nya! Bawa juga yang punya gue!" Perintah Nijiyuki. 3 orang aneh ntu cuman ngebales hormat n ngacir kagak tentu arah. Tunggu, 'sawah'? Sawah apaan nih?! Masa' kita mo adu panco di sawah? Nih cewek kayanya emang beneran sarap deh ya! Tiba-tiba tuh 3 cewek bawa 4 tiang tebel ukuran sedeng sama 4 triplek bentuk bulet yang cukup gede. Terus mereka tata ampe-ampe bentuknya mirip bangeuut ama meja bunder

"Ryuuko! Sawahnya dah jadi nih!" Tereak Inoue. Terus Nijiyuki ngambil posisi di meja ke-1, Nelliel di meja 2, Sodeno di meja 3, n Inoue di meja terakhir. Terus Nijiyuki ngeluarin 4 potongan kayu yang kecil n tipis n nunjukin ntu potongan ke muke kite berempat.

"Ambil satu!" Ucapnye jutek. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, gue n Berry Brothers ngambil tuh potongan kayu. N setelah ditelaah, gue dapet no.1, Mugetsu no.2, Zangetsu no.3, n Ichigo no.4. Tunggu, berarti gue adu panco sama... APA?!

"Ambil posisi!" Jutek si Nijiyuki. "Okey, peraturannya kayak biasa. Yang bisa jatohin tangan lawan, die menang!" Ucap Nijiyuki tetep pake tatapan sinisnya.

"...Woke. Kalo gue yang menang, berhenti natapin gw pake tatapan sinis iris anggur lo itu!" Tantang gue pake nada ala di pilem-pilem gituh. Yang ditantang cuman senyum sinis lagi ke gue tandanya setuju. N adu panco ala geng stress pun dimulei! *door!*

5 menit kemudian. Kayaknya si Nijiyuki ini tangguh juga ya, soale gue liat yang laennya dah pada selese euy! Cuma gue n Nijiyuki yang masih ngadu panco. Keringet dah ngucur deres kaya aer terjun Niagara dari jidat gue n Nijiyuki. Pas dia lengah, langsung aja gue jatohin tuh tangannya, n yes! Gue menang! Wiih, perasaan gue tuh ya pas menang, dah kaya nemu duit 1 milyar di jalan dah! Padahal cuma gara-gara menang maen panco doang. Gue liat si Nijiyuki kayanya dah gak kuat banget. Soalnya tampangnya ampe lemes gituh.

"...Haah... Haah... Haaah..." Engahnye sambil nyeka keringet di jidatnya. "...Lo menang." Juteknya sambil tetep nyeka keringetnya

"Apa?" Kepo gue yang juga kecape'an gara-gara tenaga nih cewek yang pantesan aja nama geng-nya 'Badak Bercula eMpat' wong kekuatannya juga dah kaya 10 badak cula 2!

"Kali ini lo menang, Shirosaki. Tapi laen kali, lo tunggu tantangan kedua dari 'BBM'! Shirayuki! Nelliel! Orihime! Kite cabut dari sini!" Perintah Nijiyuki sambil ngacir bareng ke-3 temen stressnya ntu. Sementara gw n Berry Brothers nyatu n mulei rapat dadakan lagi.

"...'Tantangan kedua', ya? Berarti masih ada tantangan lagi." Ujar Mugetsu nyantey sambil megang dagu-nya.

"Aah, udah gak usah dipikirin! Paling juga ntu cuman gertakan doang dari si Nijiyuki!" Santey gue sambil nonjok pelan bahunya Mugetsu

"Dahlah! Ningan kite pulang yok! Dah mo jam makan malem nih! Ntar gue gak kebagian makan malem lagi kaya kemaren!" Interrupt Ichigo yang kayanya emang dah laper, soalnya 'kan ntu jeruk stengah stoberi 'kan emang terkenal tukang makan! *ditendang Ichigo*

"Ya udahlah kalo gitu. Yo cap cus!" Ajak Zangetsu n para Berry Brothers pun balik ke rumah masing-masing

"Hiiih... Cape amet sih gue hari ini!" Rintih gue kaya kuda yang mo ngelahirin(?). Yap, saat ini gue lagi ada di atas kasur kesayangan gw sambil meluk guling n chattingan sama Berry Brothers di KakaoTalk gue. N menurut gue, nickname para Berry Brothers di KakaoTalk cukup unik (baca : aneh!). Contohnya gue, nickname gw di KakaoTalk 'ShiroiMeong69', si Ichigo 'OrangeBerry_Cutew', Zangetsu 'Blue-MoonGoddess', terus si Mugetsu 'Infinite_PrinceX3'.

Pas gue asik-asikan chatting tuh, ada e-mail di hape gw. Pas gw buka, pesannye 'cepetan buka pintu!'. Gw heran, sapa yang ngirimin gw e-mail? Udah mah kesannya jutek bangeuut lage. Pas gw ngacir ke pintu depan, gue kaget banget soale yang ada di pintu depan apartemen gw ntu...

"Ni-Nijiyuki!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, yokatta! Chapter 4 fiinnii~sh! Loh?" *celingak-celinguk* "korek api sama petasan gw mana?"

Mugen : "dah gue buang ke ujung laut! Soalnya gue ada firasat kalo lo bakalan make ntu petasan ma korek!"

Ryuuta : "waah~! Mugetsu kok tau? Iya, tadinya gue mo nyalain ntu petasan di depan Istana Presiden, tapi karna dah dibuang jadinya gak jadi deeh~"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Hichi : *ngorekin kuping make pensil(?)* "G-gw gak salah denger nih, Ryuuta?"

TenZan : "untung dah dibuang, kalo kagak dipenjaralah kite berlima!"

Ichi : "Oe! Author sinting! Sejak kapan gue punya akun di KakaoTalk? Udah namanya 'OrangeBerry_Cutew' lagi! Emange gw cewek apa?!"

Ryuuta : "ya udah sih?! Yang laennya juga kagak protes!"

Mugen : "...nama akun gw 'Infinite_PrinceX3'. Kuno amat sih! Ya udahlah, daripada kelamaan gara-gara ngebahas akun gaje KakaoTalk, silahkan RnR fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Tamu Gak Diundang

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.5**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna-saa~n! Chapter 5 i~s, Heee~rree!" *nyalain MP3 player berkapasitas suara 2000 Hz(?)*

Hichi : *geleng-geleng kepala* "Haah, gw udah nyerah deh, ama ke-sinting-an lo, Ryuuta. Swear deh!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, kok Hicchi ngomong'e gituh toh?"

Mugen : "Habisnya lo sih! Gak ada korek api n petasan, yang laen pun pada jadi! Gimana kita gak nyerah ama ke-autis-an lo yang kayaknya ngelebihin bapak'e si stoberi oren ntu!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Ichi*

Ichi : "woe! Kok jadi nyambung'e ke bapak gw sih?"

Mugen : "karna bapak lo tuh emang udah sarap!"

Ryuuta : "e-eeh, udah donk! Iya, iya! Gw janji gw gak bakalan ngeluarin ke-autis-an gw pas sesi penutup! Okey? Nah sekarang sapa yang mao bacain review, acungin tangan lo!"

TenZan : "...gw aja. Nih, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, Arigatou Tasya-chan! Aku sengaja ngadain lomba adu panco soale kalo lomba-lomba laen tuh kayaknya dah telalu mainstream toh? Yo wis, nanti kusampeyin toh salamnya buat para Berry Brothers!"

Ichi : "dahlah, daripada keadaan damey ini ntar berubah jadi autis lagi, silahkan dibaca chapter 5-nya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 5 : Tamu Gak Diundang**_

"Hiiih... Cape amet sih gue hari ini!" Rintih gue kaya kuda yang mo ngelahirin(?). Yap, saat ini gue lagi ada di atas kasur kesayangan gw sambil meluk guling n chattingan sama Berry Brothers di KakaoTalk gue. N menurut gue, nickname para Berry Brothers di KakaoTalk cukup unik (baca : aneh!). Contohnya gue, nickname gw di KakaoTalk 'ShiroiMeong69', si Ichigo 'OrangeBerry_Cutew', Zangetsu 'Blue-MoonGoddess', terus si Mugetsu 'Infinite_PrinceX3'.

Pas gue asik-asikan chatting tuh, ada e-mail di hape gw. Pas gw buka, pesannye 'cepetan buka pintu!'. Gw heran, sapa yang ngirimin gw e-mail? Udah mah kesannya jutek bangeuut lage. Pas gw ngacir ke pintu depan, gue kaget banget soale yang ada di pintu depan apartemen gw ntu...

"Ni-Nijiyuki!"

"Gue mo masuk dulu bentar, pleaase! Shirosaki! Pleaase! Ini nyangkutin nyawa gw! Pleaase!" Mohonnye sambil nundukkin palanya. Karna gue paling gak tega ama nyang namae 'cewek', jadinya aja gw biarin die masuk n duduk di sofa deket kasur gue.

"Lo ngapain sih kesini? Malem-malem lagi! Lagian darimana lo tau kalo gue tinggal disini?" Kepo gue bertubi-tubi ke die, tapi die tetep gak jawab. Tapi kalo diliat dari mukanya yang kusut sekusut sprei kasur gue *dipentung Nijiyuki*, die kayaknya abis dikejar ama preman atou semacamnya. Atou jangan-jangan die abis dikejar ama banci kaleng lagi? *diinjek Nijiyuki*

"...Kayanya lo lagi ada masalah, deh. Tenangin diri lo dulu! Oia, lo mao minum apa?" Tawar gue so' gentle. Die cuman natepin gue n meluk dirinya sendiri.

"...Apa aja boleh, yang penting kagak beracun atoupun ber-baygon!" Juteknya. Busyet deh! Nih orang waspada amat! Dikira gue pembunuh nyamuk bayaran kali ye ngasih die Baygon! Gue pun ngacir ke dapur n nge-lanjut chat gw n Berry Brothers di KakaoTalk.

ShiroiMeong69(gw) : 'Hoi, gomen gw balesnya pada lama, ada tamu gak diundang euy!'

Infinite_PrinceX3(Mugetsu) : 'Haah? Tamu gak diundang? Dikira jelangkung tuh tamu!'

ShiroiMeong69 : 'widiiw, ini sih tamunya lebih parah dari jelangkung! Lebih pantes dibilang bosnye jin iprit!'

Blue-MoonGoddess(Zangetsu) : 'emangnye ntu tamu sape ampe-ampe lo bilang bosnye jin iprit?!'

ShiroiMeong69 : 'nah ntulah masalahnye! Lo pade banyangin aja! Ntu tamu tuh si Nijiyuki!'

OrangeBerry_Cutew(Ichigo) : 'Haah?! Si Nijiyuki?! Kok die bisa tao apartmen lo sih, Hichigo? Truz ngapain die ke apartemen lo? Padahal nih 'kan dah lewat jam 9 malem!'

ShiroiMeong69 : 'nah justru ntu nyang gw bingung! Kayaknya die lagi ada masalah ame sesama geng-nya! Lo pade mao gak ke sini sekalian lo pade nginep di apartemen gw?'

Blue-MoonGoddess : 'what?! Nginep di apartemen lo?! Lupain!'

Infinite_PrinceX3 : 'gak mao! Apartemen lo 'kan jauh dari kata 'nyaman'!'

OrangeBerry_Cutew : 'ogah ah! Lagian juga jam segini pasti 2 adek gw n bapak gw yang sarap ntu lagi pada nonton OVJ(?) di ruang tamu, jadi gw gak ada kesempatan buat kluar rumah!'

Setelah ntu, ke-3 Berry Brothers ntu langsung pada nge-off-in KakaoTalk mereka. Dasar nyamuk!

Akhirnye gue putusin gue yang nanya sendiri ke si Nijiyuki. Dengan ngebawa segelas aer mineral n rasa deg-degan kayak bakal ngadepin bosnye para jin iprit, gw pun ngasih ntu gelas ke Nijiyuki n duduk di sebelahnye. Die sempet ngeliatin gw bentar. Mungkin die curiga kali ya ama gue nyang ngambil aer mineral aje musti makan waktu 15 menit. Terus die minum ntu aer ampe abis n nyimpen lagi tuh gelas di meja.

"...Thanks" tegurnye singkat

"Iye, sama-sama! Oie, gw mo nanya. Lo nape bisa keluar malem-malem kaya gini? Lo 'kan cewek! Kalo lo cowok baru gue maklumin!" Kepo gue sambil nunjukin tatapan penasaran ke mukanye die. Pertamanye die natepin curiga lagi ke gue, tapi die langsung nenggelemin mukanya gituh.

"...Gue abis ke minimarket beli persediaan makanan buat sebulan, tapi pas di perjalanan gue dicegat ama geng dari SMU 'G'."

"Hee? Kok lo bisa dicegat gituh sih?"

"...Gue juga gak tau. Mereka ngancem bakal macem-macemin gue kalou gue tereak. Karna gak tau harus ngapain, gue lempar aja tuh persediaan makanan ke muka mereka n ngacir gak tentu jalan. Sampe gue liat kamar apartemen yang ada nama lo, karna gue masih ragu ini kamar lo, gue e-mail aja lo! N sukur ini beneran kamar lo!" Jelasnya panjang lebar udah kaya dosen yang lagi nerangin mata kuliah ke mahasiswa-nya.

"O-oh... Kenapa lo gak nge-belain diri lo aja? Make apaan gituh?"

"Bela-diri mata lo! Lo gak tau ya kalo mereka tuh pada ganas-ganas?!"

"Te-terus, nape lo gak nelpon siapa gituh? Inoue? Atou, Sodeno? Nelliel?"

"...mereka tuh dah pada tidur jam segini!" Bentaknya. Gue jadi heran, gue nanya baek-baek malah dijawab jutek kaya gituh. Tao gituh mah gak bakalan dah gue tulungin! Terus, dia natepin lagi iris sitrus keemasan gue. Tapi nggak pake tatepan sinis. Kayak, tatepan mata yang bukan ngeliat gue sebagei seorang Shirosaki Hichigo si pelajar koplak, tapi die natepin iris gue kayak ke orang yang berharga banget buat dia.

"...Shirosaki..."

"Apa?"

"Gue, boleh jujur?"

"Jujur aja kalo emang itu mao lo!"

"...Jujur ya, tiap gue ngeliat iris sitrus keemasan lo ntu, gue jadi inget ke kakak cowok gue yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu gara-gara kecelakaan motor." Curhatnye pake nada kaya orang mao nangis gituh. Ooh la la! Jadi begetoh! Dia natepin iris gue mulu bukan karna iri, tapi karna iris gue mirip ma iris kakaknya toh! Gue liat mata ungu si Nijiyuki dah hampir numpahin aer matanya. Kayaknya tuh kakak berharga banget deh buat dia. Kagak sadar gue senderin pala dia di perpotongan bahu n leher gue.

"Shi-Shirosaki! Ap-apa-apaan lo?!" Bentak die setengah gugup

"...Lo ngerasa kehilangan kakak lo banget 'kan? Sekarang, anggep aja kalo gue ntu kakak lo nyang udah mati 2 tahun lalu!" Ujar gue. Gue gak peduli sekarang gue keliatannya kayak gimana, gue juga gak peduli kalo ini mungkin jebakannya geng 'BBM', yang gue peduliin sekarang tuh adalah cewek setengah cowok yang lagi galou karna inget ama kakak cowoknya, bukan karna utang tetangga(?) atou utang keluarganya(?).

10 menit kemudian, kayaknya die betah nih di pundak gue. Soale daritadi dia nyender mulu di pundak gue yang padahal kalo diibaratin empuknya kaya tiker gulung bekas. Aduuh... Mana gue dah ngantuk banget lagi! Ya udah deh terpaksa gue bangunin si Nijiyuki.

"Heh! Mo nyampe kapan lo nyender di pundak gue? Kagak balik lo?" Kepo gue ke die. Hasilnya, gue sukses di-death-glare-tingkat-dewa sama die

"Hoo, jadi ceritanya gue diusir nih?" Tanya si Nijiyuki

"Bu-bukan gituh! Lo mao kita disangkanya 'kumpul kebo'?! Kalo kumpul makan kebo sih, gue mao-mao aja! Biar sekalian kenyang perut gue ini!"

"Alah, elo! Pikirannya cuman makanan mulu!" Ledeknye sambil nonjok pelan bahu gue. Terus die ngacir ke depan pintu diikutin gue yang cemas kalo dia bakal nyasar ke pintu kamar mandi, atou jangan-jangan ke pintu sorga lagi?! *dipentung Nijiyuki*

"...gue anterin ye? Mao kagak?" Tawar gue so' baek (yang sebenernya mah ogah banget nganterin die wong gue dah ngantuk berat!)

"Ogah ah! Dikira gue anak kecil apa?! Gue bisa pulang ndiri!" Juteknye sambil ngebalikin badan. "...Thanks ya dah bikin gue lega!" Bisiknya yang menurut gue pasti lagi senyum dibalik punggungnya ntu. Gue cuman bisa ngebales senyum n nutup pintu. Gak lupa pintunya gue konci takutnya ada maling nongol di kamar gue!

"Fuaa~h, satu masalah slese, sekarang masalah berikutnye, yaitu... TI-DUU~R!" Tereak gue kaya anak TK baru pulang sekolah. N akhirnye gue tidur dengan tenang tanpa menyadari ada masalah baru yang nunggu buat dihadepin ama Berry Brothers.

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta! Chapter 5 finnii~sh!"

Mugen : *menatap waspada* "...tumben lo gak ngelakuin hal biadab kaya nyiram aer panas ke meong atou hal-hal gak waras laennya?"

Ryuuta : "Nee? 'Kan Hicchi yang memintaku buat berhenti autis dulu pas sesi penutup, biar kalian tau kalo gue gak autis tuh gak seru! Hwahahaha!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "P-perasaan lo sendiri deh yang ngomong, Ryuuta?"

Ichi : "Halaah, mao lo autis atou kagak juga, nih fict gak bakalan berubah tao!"

Hichi : "emang lo maonya nih fict berubah jadi apa? Jadi Kamen Rider gituh? Atou jadi jeruk setengah stoberi bentuk duren yang otaknya miring kaya elo?" *pentunged*

Ryuuta : "Hee? Kok gue yang udah normal sekarang tokoh fict gue yang pada autis semua? Yo wis lah, akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR fict ini ya!"

All : "Onegai-shimaa~su!" *membungkuk dengan sopan*


	6. Chapter 6 : Masalah Baru Mateng

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.6**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, hisashiburi ja nee ka? Chapter 6 wa koko ni da yo!"

Hichi : "...perasaan ntu kata-kata gw deh!"

Ichi : "woy! Author kebo! Buruan lanjutin! lo tuh dah kelamaan hiatus tau gak?!"

TenZan : "tau tuh! Nih author serius gak sih nerusin nih fict?!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Jangan nyalahin gue bertubi-tubi gituh donk! Ya udah, sapa yang mo bacain review angkat gelas!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "g-gw aja! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Huwee~! Sebenernya aku pun tak rela jin iprit ntu senderan di pundak Hicchi~, cuman demi kelancaran fict aku relain dech... Huwo~! Sengaja di-absurb-in, Tasya-chan! Biar ke-koplak-an-nya terasa gituh! Gapapa kok! Masukan dikit!"

Nijiyuki : "'jin iprit'?"

Ichi : "Ryuuta! Jangan lama-lama balesnya! Cepet lanjutii~n!"

Mugen : "i want to break free~!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "kok, lo jadi nyanyi sih, Mugetsu?"

Mugen : "gue nyanyi gara-gara lo kelamaan nerusin fict-nya!"

Ryuuta : "wo-wow, wow, okey! Daripada gue jadi bulan-bulanan massal, silahkan langsung dibaca chapter 6-nya~!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 6 : Masalah Baru Mateng**_

"...gue anterin ye? Mao kagak?" Tawar gue so' baek (yang sebenernya mah ogah banget nganterin die wong gue dah ngantuk berat!)

"Ogah ah! Dikira gue anak kecil apa?! Gue bisa pulang ndiri!" Juteknye sambil ngebalikin badan. "...Thanks ya dah bikin gue lega!" Bisiknya yang menurut gue pasti lagi senyum dibalik punggungnya ntu. Gue cuman bisa ngebales senyum n nutup pintu. Gak lupa pintunya gue konci takutnya ada maling nongol di kamar gue!

"Fuaa~h, satu masalah slese, sekarang masalah berikutnye, yaitu... TI-DUU~R!" Tereak gue kaya anak TK baru pulang sekolah. N akhirnye gue tidur dengan tenang tanpa menyadari ada masalah baru yang nunggu buat dihadepin ama Berry Brothers.

Besoknya, gue n para Berry Brothers kumpul di kantin pas istirahat. Kite-kite kumpul mo nge-bahas soal penyebab nape si Nijiyuki ke apartemen gue sekaligus makan-makan soale si Ichi ultah hari senen, tapi traktirnya skarang soale kata bapak'e kalo mo nraktir harus yang praktis n murah gara-gara ВВМ naek. (tuh bapak-bapak kayanya emang stress ya?! Alesan macem apaan ntu?!)

"Nah, jadi si jin iprit ntu nape bisa ada di apartemen lo?" Tanya Ichigo sambil nyeruputin jus stoberi pesenannya n nyampurin kecap n sambel ke bakmi(?)-nya.

"Die dikejar geng dari SMU 'G' pas pulang beli makanan. Karna gak tau harus kemana, jadinya die ngacir ke apartemen gue!" Jawab gue sambil nyuap nasi goreng campur daging kebo(?) N ngaduk jus sirsak gue.

"What?! Geng yang katanya paling bangor se-kota Karakura ntu?!" Kaget Zangetsu sambil masang mulut bentuk 'o' gede n bergaya ala gak-jadi-nyuapin-makanan-ke-mulut.

"Lebay amat lo, Zangetsu! Biasa aja kale! Ntar kalo lo ngeces aja diketawain ama semua penghuni kantin!" Interrupt Mugetsu sambil nyuap kwetiau extra pedes-nye make gaya kalem. Yang di-interrupt cuman nge-death-glare-tingkat-semesta-in Mugetsu.

"Udah, udah! Kok jadi pada berantem sih?! Gue idupin kebo yang gue makan aja pada cengo lo semua!" Lerai gue sambil ngulurin tangan ala wasit tinju(?). Si Ichigo cuman sweatdrop ngedenger omongan gue yang kata 'idupin kebo'. Kayanya dia mikir 'gue punya temen koplak-koplak amat ya?'.

Seudah ntu, gue n para Berry Brothers makan dengan tenang, tapi gak lama kemudian, ntu 4 jin iprit alias si Nijiyuki n geng BBM-nye nyamperin meja kite-kite nyang emang satu-satunya meja nyang kosong sambil bawa makanan pesenan mereka yang... Bisa dibilang nge-plagiatin Berry Brothers. Gimana kagak?! Liat aja makanannya sama buangeets! Si Nijiyuki mesen nasgor kebo(?) N jus sirsak kaya gue, Inoue mesen bakmi ama jus stoberi kaya si Ichigo, Nelliel mesen kwetiau extra pedes sama es kopi kaya Mugetsu, n si Sodeno mesen bakso rudal(?) N lemon tea kaya Zangetsu!

"Eeh~, ketemu lagii~!" sapa Inoue so' keramahan sambil duduk di hadepannya Ichigo n nyimpen makanannya di meja

"Nga-ngapain kalian disini?!" Tanya Mugetsu pake nada heboh sekaligus nada keselek kwetiau *dilempar sendok*

"Ya mao makan lah! Masa' mao demo kenaekan ВВМ?!" Sewot Nelliel sambil duduk di hadepannya Mugetsu n nyilangin tangan di depan dada. Kite berempat cuman sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku tuh 4 jin iprit. Tiba-tiba si Nijiyuki nge-gebrakin meja yang sukses bikin jantung gue n yang laennya mendadak dangdut(?!) Euy!

"Tantangan kedua! Siapa yang bisa makan paling banyak dia yang menang!" Jutek si Nijiyuki sambil senyum sinis n natap pake tatapan tantangan ke mata gue. Gue heran sama nih anak. Tadi malem ngomongnya gue mirip ama kakaknya, sekarang nantangin duel! Duel makan lagi! Die kagak tau kali ye kalo para Berry Brothers ntu juara 1 lomba makan 50 piring nasi goreng daging kebo(?) Extra super pedes se-kota karakura 3 bulan kemaren, yang hasilnya sukses bikin kita kena mencret 2 minggu n gak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur 2 hari *gubraak!*

"Laah? Terus nyang bayarin sapa?!" Tereak Ichigo protes karna dompetnya terancam bersih gara-gara bayarin makanan

"Woh tenang aja, Kurosaki! Ryuuko nyang bayarin semua ini! Jadi dompet kalian yang tipis ntu aman-aman aja!" Ucap Sodeno setengah nge-ledek ke Ichigo n para Berry Brothers.

"Woke! Tampa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, ayo kita mulei lomba makannya!" Buka Nelliel sambil ngeluarin pistol(?!) Maenan dari sakunya dan... DAR! Lomba makan ala geng stress pun dimulei!

30 menit kemudian, para penghuni kantin pada cengo ngeliat hasil lomba. Gimana kagak?! Nih, liatin hasilnya!

*Gue abis 15 piring nasgor kebo(?) N 7 gelas jus sirsak, Nijiyuki yang jadi lawan gue abis 8 piring nasgor n 3 gelas jus.

*Mugetsu abis 9 piring kwetiau extra pedes n 7 kaleng es kopi, Nelliel 4 piring kwetiau n 2 kaleng es kopi.

*Ichigo abis 11 mangkok bakmi n 9 gelas jus stoberi, Inoue abis 4 mangkok bakmi n 2 gelas jus stoberi.

*Zangetsu abis 7 mangkok bakso rudal(?) N 7 gelas lemon tea, Sodeno abis 5 mangkok bakso rudal n 8 gelas lemon tea.

Dari hasil ntu, gue yakin lo semua, termasuk author stress yang ngetik nih fict juga pasti pada jawdrop bacanya, apalagi pas baca list yang punya gue. Soale gue juga gak percaya kalo gue sendiri abis 15 piring nasgor daging kebo euy! Sekarang gue n yang laennya lagi pada nge-refleksin diri (baca : menderita) karna kekenyangan di kelas. Dan hasilnya, Ochi-sansei cengo ngeliat gue n yang laen bobo dengan perut agak (baca : sangat) buncit.

"BUSYET DAH! Kalian abis makan siang apa makan bola meriam?!" Tereak Ochi-sensei pake gaya kacamata-nyengsol sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke gue karna gue adalah salah satu 'orang-berperut-buncit' nyang duduknya paling depan.

"Aargh!" Sendawa gue dengan elit(?)nya di depan muka Ochi-sensei n hasilnya Ochi-sensei n murid yang laen pun mabok gara-gara bom rasa nasi goreng daging kebo dari hasil sendawa gue.

"GYAAA~! Shirosaki Hichigo! Pe-pergi ke ruang UKS! Sekara~ng!" Tereak Ochi-sensei pake gaya tutup-idung, tapi apa daya wong gue masih kenyang buangeeuts! N akhirnya gue, Berry Brothers, n Badak Bercula eMpat digotong rame-rame ke UKS tampa tau ada nyang merhatiin kite-kite dari jandela UKS.

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Yokatta~! Chapter 6 finnii~sh!"

Hichi : "...Gw OOC amat sih disini! Emangnye gw doyan banget ye ama nasgor daging kebo ampe segitunya?"

Mugen : "...Gw abis 9 piring kwetiau extra pedes?! Bisa mencret bercabe(?) Gw!"

Ichi : "Wakakakak! Lo bener-bener tukang makan sejati, Hichigo! Berarti masih mending gw ya! Hahay!"

TenZan : "Gak elit amat gue makannya baso rudal! Gak ada nyang laen apa?!"

Ryuuta : "Hiyee~! Tokoh fict gue pada ngamuu~k! Ya udah deh, akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR fict ini! Onegai-shimaa~su!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Musuh Dibalik Meja Warteg

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.7**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Hichi : "Moshi-moshi minna! Chapter 7 ada disini!"

Ichi : "kok lo lagi yang jadi moderator?! Ntu author kebo kapan balik?!"

Hichi : "nanti di sesi penutup chapter 12 Trapped Soul sama sesi penutup chapter 8 fict ini!"

TenZan : "emang tuh author nyari kaset PS dimana sih? Perasaan lama amat!"

Hichi : "jangan tanya ke gue! Tanya aja ke si Ryuuta-nya langsung!"

Mugen : "Woe! Hichigo! Review tuh! Bales gih! Si Ryuuta 'kan lagi gak ada!"

Hichi : "Haah... Iye, iye! Dari sapa, Mugetsu?"

Mugen : "Nih! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Hichi : "Ah, iya. Tau tuh, Tasya-chan! Tuh author mah, emang hobinya ngerusak image orang! Masa' gue yang ganteng ini dibilang doyan nasi goreng daging kebo?! Sendawa di depan guru lagi! Tapi masih mending daripada si Mugetsu yang disuruh make rok mini di atas lutut 20 cm di sesi pembuka Trapped Soul chapter kemaren!"

Ichi : "tunggu dulu! Kalo lo ganteng, berarti gue juga ganteng donk!"

Hichi : "buat elo ntu pengecualian!"

Ichi : "apa lo bilang?!"

TenZan : "Haah... Kagak Ryuuta kagak Hichigo sama-sama rusuh nih fict! Ya udah deh, silahkan dibaca chapter 7-nya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 7 : Musuh Dibalik Meja Warteg**_

"BUSYET DAH! Kalian abis makan siang apa makan bola meriam?!" Tereak Ochi-sensei pake gaya kacamata-nyengsol sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke gue karna gue adalah salah satu 'orang-berperut-buncit' nyang duduknya paling depan.

"Aargh!" Sendawa gue dengan elit(?)nya di depan muka Ochi-sensei n hasilnya Ochi-sensei n murid yang laen pun mabok gara-gara bom rasa nasi goreng daging kebo dari hasil sendawa gue.

"GYAAA~! Shirosaki Hichigo! Pe-pergi ke ruang UKS! Sekara~ng!" Tereak Ochi-sensei pake gaya tutup-idung, tapi apa daya wong gue masih kenyang buangeeuts! N akhirnya gue, Berry Brothers, n Badak Bercula eMpat digotong rame-rame ke UKS tampa tau ada nyang merhatiin kite-kite dari jandela UKS.

"Aa~h! Perut gue mao meledaaak!" Rintih Ichigo sambil megang-megang perutnya. Sementara Zangetsu keliatan lagi ngusapin perut-nya pake minyak kayu putih, n si Mugetsu malahan ngorok di tempat.

"Emangnye lo doang yang kekenyangan?! Gue juga kekenyangan, baka!" Rintih gue yang suaranya gak kalah kenceng dari toa mesjid sebelah. Terus samar-samar gue denger ada suara musik rock yang melengking banget di sebelah gue. Pas gue nengok, gue kaget bangeut bro! Gimana kagak? Di sebelah gue, si Nijiyuki yang sama-sama ngalemin penyakit perut-buncit malah asik-asikan angguk-angguk kepala dengan headset terpasang di telinga.

"YOU CAN DO IT REAL-ACTION! OSORE ZU NI MAE MITTE SUZUME! YOU CAN MAKE IT REAL-ACTION! KAKENUKERU RAINA NI MITAI!" Tereaknya sambil angguk-anggukan kaya rocker yang terkenal di RSJ *ditendang Nijiyuki*. Gue, Berry Brothers, n anggota geng BBM yang laen cuman bisa sweatdrop liat si Nijiyuki yang suaranya udah kaya kaleng rombeng ntu. Hebat juga die bisa angguk-anggukan padahal perutnya penuh kaya gituh!

Jam 5 sore, gue n para Berry Brothers baru bisa pulang seudah nge-jalanin terapi yang namanya buang-air-besar selama 3 jam non-stop di WC sekolah.

"Huaa~h! Akhirnya penderitaan gue berakhii~r!" Tereak Zangetsu sambil nge-regangin badannya

"Lebay amat sih lo!" Celetuk Mugetsu sambil ngelipet tangan di atas dada. Yang diceletukkin pun natap Mugetsu dengan death-glare-berlistrik, sementara Mugetsu cuman cuek bebek sambil siul-siulan. Tiba-tiba gak tau knapa si Mugetsu nge-isyaratin kita buat sembunyi di semak-semak terdeket.

"Heh, napa sih lo nyuruh kita sembunyi?!" Protes gue. Si Mugetsu cuman nge-bales pake nempelin jari di bibirnya.

"Ssst! Diem! Gue nge-rasain firasat buruk!" Bisik Mugetsu. N firasat ntu bener! 3 menit kemudian, dateng sekumpulan cowok dari SMU 'G' atou 'Espada Schyte', yang kalo kata Zangetsu mah, geng paling bangor di kota Karakura ntu kumpul di satu meja di sebuah warteg(?) Deket SMU Karakura.

"Dasar Baka kalian semua! Ngejar satu cewek aja kagak bisa! Payah!" Bentak seorang berambut biru laut sambil nge-gebrakin meja dengan ganasnya kaya T-Rex

"Ma-maaf senpai! Habis cewek ntu larinya cepet banget kaya jet koster!" Gugup si rambut pink berkacakaki(?), eh berkacamata sambil sedikit mundur dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, senpai! Udah gituh dia kabur ke apartemennya si Shirosaki Hichigo ntu!" Lapor si mata satu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke meja. Tunggu dulu, kok, tiba-tiba jadi nge-bawa-bawa nama gue sih?

"Alah, takut apa lo sama dia? Mentang-mentang juara lomba makan 50 piring nasgor kebo aja lo takutin!" Bentak si rambut biru.

"Kite bukan takut sama si porselen ntu, senpai! Tapi takut sama temennya ntu! Si Kurono Mugetsu! Emang senpai gak tau kalo Kurono ntu jago silat?" Gugup si rambut pink lagi. Emang nih, Mugetsu ntu selain terkenal kalem, juga terkenal jago silat karna kakeknya ntu dulu mantan veteran perang pas jaman 1945-an (Apa hubungannya?!).

"Hooh, jadi lo bertiga takut sama si kuntilbapak nyang kakeknya mantan prajurit perang ntu?" Bentak si rambut biru lagi yang sukses bikin muka Mugetsu ngeluarin tampang kesel-nya

"Bukan cuma ntu, senpai! Senpai gak takut sama si Kurosaki Ichigo? 'Kan die punya bapak yang katanya punya penyakit autis tingkat akut!" Lanjut si mata satu

"Ya ampuun! Kalian tuh takut sama si stoberi ntu apa sama bapaknya sih?!" Bentak si rambut biru ntu lagi yang juga sukses bikin Ichigo naek podium(?) Eh, maksudnye naek darah.

"...Belum lagi si cebol Tensa Zangetsu yang katanya punya pedang legendaris dari kakek buyutnya yang samurai terkenal jaman edo ntu!" Serobot si mata emerald datar yang daritadi diem aja sambil nyeruput kopi luak pesenannya. N perkataannya ntu sukses bikin Zangetsu geram gara-gara diledek 'cebol' sama orang yang nggak dia kenal sama sekali.

"Hadooh, kamu ini takut ama orangnya apa ama kakeknya sih?! Yang punya pedang kakeknya kok takut sama cucunya yang cebolnya kebangetan ntu sih?!" Gerutu si rambut biru. Tiba-tiba aja dia ngeluarin secarik foto sepia yang perasaan gue kenal orangnya. N setelah gue perhatiin pake iris sirus keemasan gue, ternyate orang di foto sepia ntu si Nijiyuki n geng BBM-nya!

"...Liatin aja, Ryuuko! Gue pasti bisa bikin lo jadi milik gue lagi!" Optimis si rambut biru ntu sambil sumringah kaya kambing mo kawin(?). N disaat ntu juga, gue n para Berry Brothers langsung ngacir dari semak ntu takutnya ketauan ama 4 orang ntu.

Malemnya, kite berempat nginep di rumahnya Ichigo sekalian kerja kelompok. Seudah nge-lewatin tendangan maot bapak'e Ichigo n nyuruh Yuzu buat bawain makan malem ke kamarnya Ichigo, kite berempat langsung ngeluarin buku n ngadain rapat dadakan.

"Eh, menurut lo pade knape ye Espada Schyte ngincer geng BBM sama tau asal-usul Berry Brothers?" Tanya Ichigo nge-buka rapat dadakan Berry Brothers sambil nulis pernyataan di buku catetan

"Gue juga gak tau lah, Chi! Wong gue juga baru tau hal ntu! Oie, bikin pernyataannya gimana sih?" Ujar gue sekaligus nanyain pernyataan ke si Ichigo

"Kalo soal ВВМ, kayanya Espada Schyte udah kenal lama sama mereka wong mereka pada punya fotonya! Aah, dasar baka lo Hichigo! Nih gini cara bikin pernyataannya!" Sewot Zangetsu sambil ngerebut pensil gue n nulis contoh pernyataan di buku gue

"Hmm... Masuk akal juga. Tapi yang gue bingung, ntu Espada Schyte darimana bisa tau kalo gue punya kakek mantan veteran perang? Terus tentang bapake Ichigo yang punya autis tingkat akut, sama tentang pedang kakek buyute Zangetsu?" Analisis Zangetsu sambil naro dagu di atas lututnya. Terus dia nulis pertanyaan n pemecahan masalah duluan di buku catetannya. "Nih! Lo pada nyontek aja di buku gue!" Suruh Mugetsu sambil ngelemparin bukunya terus tiduran di kasurnya

"Hee? Lo udah selese 20 soal yang satu soalnya anakan 5 biji? Cepet amat!" Puji Zangetsu

"Ya iyalah wong gue udah ngerjain separo! Separo lagi disini!"

"Emang lo ngerjainnya dimana? Perasaan 'kan tadi kite di skolah..." Kepo gue yang masih cengo karna kecepetan ngerjain PR-nya Mugetsu

"Gue kerjain waktu di WC tadi! Udahlah jangan banyak tanya! Tinggal nyontek juga beres 'kan? Gue dah ngantuk nih!" Gerutu Mugetsu sambil nyingkapin selimutnya. Sementara gue, Ichigo n Zangetsu sweatdrop ngedenger kata-kata Mugetsu.

"...Lo kerajinan amat, Mugetsu..." Gak lama kemudian, Yuzu dateng bawain nampan isi nasi sama ikan teri(?) Juga sambel n kecap buat kite berempat

"Nee! Onii-chan sekalian! Nih makan malemnya! Silahkan dinikmati~!" Riang Yuzu sambil nyimpen tuh nampan di lantey. Gue, Ichigo, Zangetsu, n Mugetsu yang tadi langsung bangun bgitu denger kata 'makan malem' makan rame-rame dengan tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang ngetok-ngetok jendela kamarnya Ichigo. Gue n yang laennya sempet merinding soale 'kan kamare si ichigo ada di lantey 2, mana mungkin ada yang ngetok jendela di lantey 2? Pas gue n yang laen liat sapa nyang ngetokin jendela, ternyata nyang ngetokin ntu jandela adalah...

"Ka-kalian?! Ngapain kalian malem-malem kesini?!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Hichi : "Yosha, Minna-san! Chapter 7 complete!"

Mugen : "...di chapter ini gue rajin juga ya, ngerjain PR di toilet segala. Ini lo yang ngetik, Hichigo?"

Hichi : "ya jelas bukan! Gue 'kan disini cuman jadi moderator! Ini nyang ngetik Ryuuta, tapi dikirim ke hape gue make e-mail!"

Ichi : "emang'e lo punya e-mail gituh? Kok gue baru tau?"

Hichi : "punya! Tapi gak bakal gue kasih!"

TenZan : "kaya ada yang bakal nge-e-mailin lo aja kalo lo nyebarin e-mail lo!"

Hichi : "ah, diem lo! Dasar cebol!"

TenZan : "apa lo bilang?! Ngajak berantem lo?!" *hape Hichi bunyi*

Hichi : "tar dulu! Si Ryuuta nge-sms lagi nih!"

Mugen : "die nge-sms apa lagi?"

Hichi : "hmm... 'Holla, Hicchi~! Gimana udah dipost belom chapter 7-nya? Gue lagi ngetik Trapped Soul yang chapter 12 nih! Oia gue lupa! Question chapter 7 ini, sapakah para personel 'Espada Schyte'? Monggo dijawab! Oia, bilangin ke Mugetsu, rok mini yang gue pinjemin balikin ke yang punyanya! Udah dicariin tuh! Salam cinta buat Hicchi! Tobiagare Ryuuta'..."

All except Hichi : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : "...bilangin ke si Ryuuta, emang pemiliknya sapa? Tar gue balikin kalo kucing gue udah kawin sama kalong tetangga sebelah!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "ya udah deh, daripada sesi penutupnya makin kacou, silahkan RnR fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk bersama*


	8. Chapter 8 : Memori Lembaran Lama

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.8**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Hichi : "Moshi-Moshi minna! Chapter 8 ada disini!"

Mugen : "Hoe, Hichigo! Kapan si Ryuuta balik?"

Hichi : "Katanya die lagi di jalan skarang!"

TenZan : "Jalan mana?"

Hichi : "ya mana gue tau! Die bilangnya cuman di jalan doang!"

Ichi : "Hoe! Review tuh! Bales sonoh! Nih gue bawain dari Tasya-chan!"

Hichi : "Sankyuu Ichi! Oh, arigatou Tasya-chan! Yang ngetokin jendelanya Ichi ntu jin iprit loh! Heheh... Iya, bener! Personel 'Espada Schyte' ntu Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel Apporo, sama Ulquiorra! Tapi ada typo tuh di namanya si Szayel! Heheh... Tapi tetep omedetou karna jawabannya bener!"

Mugen : "and next, dari NightRin Kur3na21!"

Hichi : "Yap! dirimu benar, NightRin-san! Omedetou! Sankyuu ya udah nge-review and nge-favorite list fict ini! Salam kenal dari Berry Brothers disini!"

Mugen : "Hoe, Hichigo! Udah beres 'kan? Cepetan lanjutin! Kalo bukan lo yang lanjutin sapa lagi?!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "bukannya gue udah bilang ye kalo yang ngetik masih si Ryuuta? Ya udahlah, silahkan dibaca chapter 8-nya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 8 : Memori Lembaran Lama**_

"Emang lo ngerjainnya dimana? Perasaan 'kan tadi kite di skolah..." Kepo gue yang masih cengo karna kecepetan ngerjain PR-nya Mugetsu

"Gue kerjain waktu di WC tadi! Udahlah jangan banyak tanya! Tinggal nyontek juga beres 'kan? Gue dah ngantuk nih!" Gerutu Mugetsu sambil nyingkapin selimutnya. Sementara gue, Ichigo n Zangetsu sweatdrop ngedenger kata-kata Mugetsu.

"...Lo kerajinan amat, Mugetsu..." Gak lama kemudian, Yuzu dateng bawain nampan isi nasi sama ikan teri(?) Juga sambel n kecap buat kite berempat

"Nee! Onii-chan sekalian! Nih makan malemnya! Silahkan dinikmati~!" Riang Yuzu sambil nyimpen tuh nampan di lantey. Gue, Ichigo, Zangetsu, n Mugetsu yang tadi langsung bangun bgitu denger kata 'makan malem' makan rame-rame dengan tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang ngetok-ngetok jendela kamarnya Ichigo. Gue n yang laennya sempet merinding soale 'kan kamare si ichigo ada di lantey 2, mana mungkin ada yang ngetok jendela di lantey 2? Pas gue n yang laen liat sapa nyang ngetokin jendela, ternyata nyang ngetokin ntu jandela adalah...

"Ka-kalian?! Ngapain kalian malem-malem kesini?!"

"Sssst! Ijinin kita masuk! Pleease~!" Mohon seorang cewek yang tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah Nelliel n para geng ВВМ. Karna ntar dikira apaan ama tetangga, si Ichigo langsung nge-bukain jendela kamarnya n 4 cewek stress ntu pun masuk dengan cara yang cukup elit, yaitu pala dulu baru kaki n saling tindih menindih. N posisi mereka ntu sukses bikin gue n para Berry Brothers cengo ngeliatnya.

"Aduu~h! Orihime! Jangan nindih pala gue! Orihimee~!" Tereak Nelliel kaya orang yang ketindihan beton(?)

"Aduu~h! Ini juga gue susah bangunnye, Nelliel! Shirayuki! Lo jangan enak-enakan nonggeng di tengkak gue! Sakit tao!" Rintih Inoue pake suara yang gak kalah berisiknya ama radio butute Mugetsu ke si Sodeno di atasnya.

"Aduuh, Orihime! Ini juga gue lagi berusaha bangun! Ryuuko~! Lo jangan enak-enakan dengerin musik sambil duduk di punggung gue! Udah tao berat lo ntu kaya badak hamil!" Gerutu Shirayuki ke Nijiyuki yang malah asik-asikan denger musik

"Salah lo pada masuk duluan!" Jutek si Nijiyuki. Akhirnya stelah pertengkaran singkat ntu 4 calon emak-emak rumpi, akhirnya mereka duduk rapih di lantey and pada SalTing gak jelas gituh.

"Eh, etto. Gimana ngomongnya ya?" Gugup Inoue sambil garuk-garukin palanya yang gak gatel

"Ngomong aja! Mulut punya ini!" Celetuk Ichigo yang sukses dapet death-glare dari Inoue

"Jadi gini" buka Nijiyuki "tadi Ochi-sensei nelpon n bilang kalo besok bakal ada bazaar khusus buat murid kelas 3! Stand-nya bebas apaan aja, nyang penting bukan stand senjata atou stand bom molotov!" Lanjutnye sambil nyocolin sambel ke ikan teri(?) Yang baru aja die colong dari piring gue

"Heh! Ntu 'kan ikan teri gue! Balikin!" Protes gue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke mukanya si Nijiyuki. Yang ditunjukin cuman cuek bebek n lanjut nyocolin kecap ke ikan teri hasil colongan dari piring gue lagi.

"Etto... Terus, kok kalian sampe nekat kesini sih? 'Kan tinggal e-mail aja cukup!" Tanya Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba aja gak ada angin gak ada hujan si Nelliel pasang muka mao-nangis n meluk si Mugetsu!

"Huwaa~! Kita mo minta tolo~ng!" Tereak si Nelliel sambil nangis gak jelas kenapa. Yang dipeluk cuma bisa blushing n berusaha buat ngelepasin pelukan maot ntu

"I-iya! iya! Lo mao minta tolong apa tapi jangan sambil meluk gue dong!" Protes Mugetsu sambil berusaha buat ngelepasin si Nelliel yang sekarang udah meluk erat badannya

"Gak bisa! Gue udah gak tahan! Lo tau gak? Lo tuh mirip banget sama mantan gue yang mati setahun lalu gara-gara kecelakaan pesawat!" Tereak Nelliel yang spontan bikin gue n Berry Brothers pada ngebuletin mata! Maksud gue, seorang cewek paling stress di Badak Bercula eMpat, ternyata punya masa lalu yang amat kelam sekelam awan kalo mendung(?)! Gue liat juga si Inoue sama Sodeno lagi nundukin palanya.

"...kalian tau? Inilah alesan sebenernya kenapa kite pada nantangin lo!" Jelas Nijiyuki

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ya, alesan sebenernya kite pindah sekolah adalah... Karna ngeliat kalian, yang bener-bener mirip ama orang-orang paling berharga di kehidupan kita yang udah pergi. Kaya lo, Shirosaki. Lo mirip banget sama kakak gue yang..."

"Iye, gue tau. Gue mirip ama kakak lo yang mati dua taun lalu gara-gara kecelakaan motor, 'kan?" Potong gue nyang masih makan pake ikan teri

"...Kurosaki, lo mirip ama sahabat pertama gue yang meninggal karna sakit, hiks, tiga taun yang lalu, hiks, hiks, HUWAA~!" Kata Inoue yang akhirnya juga nangis sambil meluk Nijiyuki

"...dan lo mirip ama adek gue yang tewas karna tenggelem di sungey pas gue kelas 6 SD, Tensa. Mirip bangeut..." Kata Sodeno make nada sedih nyampe-nyampe die juga ikutan nangis. Tunggu dulu. Kok, suasananya jadi pada mendung berat gini sih?!

"Wow, wow, wow! Tunggu dulu! Okey, okey! Kite semua bakal bantuin lo pada. Tapi jangan pada nangis kaya gini donk! Kalo ketauan bapak gue bisa-bisa gue n kalian semua diusir gara-gara bawa cewek ke kamar gue!" Ucap Ichigo yang sukses bikin para Badak Bercula eMpat pada kegirangan

"Yang bener, Kurosaki?" Tanya Inoue girang sambil masang gaya puppy-eye ke hadepannya Ichigo

"I-iya bener! Emang kalian mo minta tolong apaan?" Gugup Ichigo

"Kita mo minta tolong..." Ucap si Sodeno "buka stand bareng sama kita!" Girang mereka berempat yang sukses bikin Berry Brothers sweatdrop. Kayaknya nih 4 cewek beneran stress deh! Pertama pada nantangin kite, terus tadi pada nangis-nangis berduka, sekarang pada riang kegirangan. Nanti apa lagi?!

"Buka stand... Bareng?" Cengo gue yang masih bergaya Oh-My-God-gue-gak-salah-denger-nih sambil ngorek kuping gue make kelingking.

"Iyap! Terserah stand apa aja nyang penting bukan stand bom molotov! Heheh..." Cengir si Nijiyuki

"Haah, iya! Kite ngerti! Nyang penting bukan stand yang berbahaya, 'kan? Udah sonoh pulang!" Usir si Ichigo

"Oia, satu lagi!" Girang Sodeno

"Apalagi?" Tanya Zangetsu. Tiba-tiba mereka berempat cecengiran bareng. Tunggu, perasaan gue gak enak nih! Jangan-jangan...

"Boleh gak..." Gugup si Nelliel "kita jadi pacar kalian?"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Hiyaa~! Hisashiburi Minna~! Hwaa~! Chapter 8 finnii~sh!"

Hichi : "Okairi, Ryuuta! Akhirnya lo balik juga! Gimana? Dapet gak kaset PS-nya?"

Ryuuta : "Pasti dapet dong dong dooong! Gue dapetnya nyang Hanatareshi Yabou nih! Seru loh! Gue make si Ichigo dah level 14 nih!"

Mugen : "Pantesan aja update-nya lama wong elo-nya juga maen PS!"

Ryuuta : "Heheh... Oia, question chapter ini, gimana reaksi Berry Brothers pas geng ВВМ nembak mereka? Monggo dijawab! N ada pemberitahuan nih! Bagi sapapun nyang nge-review, skarang bebas mao kirim review ke sapa aja! Mo ke Hichi, Mugetsu, Ichi, atau TenZan terserah toh! Atou ke boku pun gapapa! Atau ke tokoh nyang ada di fict juga gapapa kaya ke Nelliel atou Grimmjow juga gapapa! Nyang penting orangnya masih ada di fict ini! N ini juga berlaku buat Trapped Soul! Wuahahaha~!"

Ichi : "widiiiw! Panjang amat pemberitempean(?)nya!"

Ryuuta : "ya iyalah! Secara, gue gitu looh!"

TenZan : "yo wis lah, karna si Ryuuta udah balik lagi, jadi..."

All : "Silahkan RnR-nya, Onegai-shimaa~su!"


	9. Chapter 9 : Instalasi Bazaar Darurat

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.9**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Holla, Minna-saa~n! Chapter 9 wa koko ni da you~!"

Hichi : "Oe, Ryuuta! Ini seley nanasnya kapan mateng siih? Pegel tangan gue ngadukin terus!"

Ryuuta : "tungguin aja ampe warnanya coklat!"

Ichi : "Woe, Ryuuta! Nih adonan kapan kerasnya sih?!"

Ryuuta : "tambahin lagi tepungnya kalo belom keras, baka!"

Mugen : "Hoe, Ryuuta! Bales reviewnya! Tuh, dari Tasya-chan! Hichigo! Lo dapet review dari Tasya-chan tuh!"

Hichi : "Heh, Mugetsu baka! gimana gue balesnya wong gue lagi ngaduk seley!"

Mugen : "Ya... Berenti aja dulu bentar!"

Hichi : "Haah... Okey, okey! Gue bales! Yah, sebenernya gue juga kagak mao jadian ama si jin iprit ntu! Mendingan gue jadian ama si Ichi daripada ama dia!"

Ichi : *kaget stengah mati* "WTF?! Ja-jadi, jadi selama ini lo maho?!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke mukae Hicchi*

Hichi : *buru-buru nutup mulut* "bu-bukan, baka! Gue masih normal tao! Ntu cuman perumpamaan doank!"

Ryuuta : "A-APAKAH?! Jadi, selama ini lo bener-bener suka sama Ichigo?! Hiks, Hiks, HUWEEE~!" *nangis mode on*

Hichi : "eng-enggak, Ryuuta! Gue masih normal! Ntu 'kan cuman perumpamaan doank!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "...lo salah nge-umpamain orang, Hichigo."

Mugen : "R-Ryuuta, bales review-nya..."

Ryuuta : "Hiks, Hiks, Okey... Soal kaset PS... Arigatou! Kalo tentang reaksi Berry Brothers... Iya, Tasya-chan! Mereka bakalan bener-bener bilang gituh! Omedetou~! Hiks, HUWAAA~!"

Hichi : "Woy, Ryuuta! Udah donk! Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah nih! Okey, okey! Gue ganti pernyataan gue! Mendingan gue jadian ama siapa gituh yang penting cewek! Puas lo?"

Ryuuta : "sama gue!"

Hichi : "Hah? apanya?"

Ryuuta : "jadiannya ama gue baru gue ampunin!"

Hichi : " ,*#\£¥{|¤+!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "...yo wis lah, daripada nih sesi makin kaco gara-gara si Hichigo maho, silahkan baca chapter 9-nya!"

Hichi : "Udah gue bilang gue bukan maho! Lama-lama gue cero juga lo ya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 9 : Instalasi Bazaar Darurat**_

"Kita mo minta tolong..." Ucap si Sodeno "buka stand bareng sama kita!" Girang mereka berempat yang sukses bikin Berry Brothers sweatdrop. Kayaknya nih 4 cewek beneran stress deh! Pertama pada nantangin kite, terus tadi pada nangis-nangis berduka, sekarang pada riang kegirangan. Nanti apa lagi?!

"Buka stand... Bareng?" Cengo gue yang masih bergaya Oh-My-God-gue-gak-salah-denger-nih sambil ngorek kuping gue make kelingking.

"Iyap! Terserah stand apa aja nyang penting bukan stand bom molotov! Heheh..." Cengir si Nijiyuki

"Haah, iya! Kite ngerti! Nyang penting bukan stand yang berbahaya, 'kan? Udah sonoh pulang!" Usir si Ichigo

"Oia, satu lagi!" Girang Sodeno

"Apalagi?" Tanya Zangetsu. Tiba-tiba mereka berempat cecengiran bareng. Tunggu, perasaan gue gak enak nih! Jangan-jangan...

"Boleh gak..." Gugup si Nelliel "kita jadi pacar kalian?"

Mata para Berry Brothers ngebulet total sejenak. Kite-kite pun saling ngeliatin n bisa kalian tebak, mari kita count-o'-down

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YA TALKIN'?!" Tereak kite berempat nyang langsung saling tutup mulut karna takute bapak autis ntu denger. Kite-kite pun ngeliatin ke arah ntu 4 calon emak-emak nyang sekarang lagi pada blushing termasuk si Nijiyuki. Nah, bener 'kan firasat n perkataan gue! Keadaan bisa nambah buruk bahkan lebih buruk dari ini!

"Ka-kalian nggak salah ngomong, 'kan? Atou nggak salah otak?" Kepo gue sambil ngorekin kuping gue lagi pake kelingking

"Za-Zangetsu, coba cubit pipi gue atou pukul pala gue make beton! Gue nggak salah denger, 'kan?" Ragap ichigo sambil narik-narik kerahnya Zangetsu. Yang disuruh malah udah nampar pipinya sendiri ampe keliatan bekas tangannya di pipi.

"Mother of Four Crazy Frogs! Kalian gak salah nih?! Maksud gue, Hellow?! Lo semua pasti kehabisan obat waras, ye? Emang lo nggak tao kalo Berry Brothers ntu punya janji dari kecil?!" Heboh Mugetsu sambil nepakin jidatnya

"Nggak! N kita juga gak tau. Emang janji apaan sih?" Tanya Inoue pake tampang watados-nya

"Ya, kita tuh punya janji kalow... Kalow..." Gugup Mugetsu "kalow kita gak bakal pacaran dulu ampe kite jadi orang sukses!"

Begitu nge-denger ntu kata, 3 cewek ntu masang wajah kecewa. Mereka pun pundung n jalan ke arah jendela

"...jadi ntu janjinya, ya?" Tanya Nijiyuki make nada agak kecewa ke gue

"Yah, gitu deh. Gomen ne, Nijiyuki." jawab gue. Tapi si Nijiyuki langsung nge-gelengin palanya n senyum ke gue. Tapi gue tau kalo dia senyumnya kepaksa gituh

"Gapapa kok! Justru bagus itu. Karna gue tau, kalian ngindarin yang namanya 'pacaran' karna gak mau terlibat 'kawin dini', 'kan? Gue hargain janji lo dari kecil ntu, Shirosaki."

"Ryuuko! Pulang nyok! Dah malem nih!" Tereak Nelliel. Spontan si Nijiyuki langsung loncat ke luar n mendarat dengan sukses di genteng orang. Sebelum ngelangkah lebih jauh lagi, die ngebalikin badannya ke arah gue

"...jangan nyampe telat ya besok!" Peringatnye sambil senyum n langsung hilang ditelen malem

"Cih! Iye, tenang aja!" Decis gue nyang langsung nutupin jandela kamarnya Ichigo n bobo bareng Berry Brothers

Jam 7 pagi, saat ini gue n para Berry Brothers lagi ngeberesin stand nyang bakal dipake buat bazaar, yaitu stand es limun (ini idenya si Zangetsu loh!). Gak lama kemudian, para geng ВВМ ntu dateng sambil nge-bawa gula, aer n limun nyang Mugetsu suruh bawa.

"Nee! Kurono-kun! Nih bahan-bahan nyang lo suruh bawa!" Tereak Nelliel pake semanget seolah-olah die lupa kalo tadi malem die ditolak sama si Mugetsu. N kite berempat sempet sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku ntu 4 jin iprit nyang berubahnya lebih cepet daripada aer nyang dikasih gula (pernyataan apaan ini?!).

"...sejak kapan lo manggil gue 'Kurono-kun'?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Sejak hari ini!" Jawab Nelliel dengan tampang watadosnya. Terus kite-kite pun mulei bikin es limunnya. Mulei dari meresin lemon, mecahin es, nyampe-nyampe ngehias gelas(?) Kite ber-delapan kerjain bareng seolah gak ada apa-apa nyang terjadi kemaren-kemaren

"Fuuh~! Bikin limun tuh cape juga, ya!" Dengus Inoue sambil ngelap keringet di dahinya. Terus kite nuangin limun ke masing-masing gelas, nyampurin aer gula, nutupin gelas make tutup cekung, n nata gelas ntu di nampan.

"Nah, kite mao keliling dulu! Kalian jagain stand ye!" Suruh si Nijiyuki sambil senyum. Tumben-tumbenan nih anak senyum mulu ke gue! Biasanya juga nge-death-glare mulu nih anak! Terus mereka pun ngacir gak tentu arah sambil bawa limun di nampan.

3 jam kemudian, dagangan kita di bazaar ludes terjual! Gak tau karna cuaca nyang emang lagi panas, gak tau karna limunnya murah, atou karna nyang daganginnya si Mugetsu nyang emang punya banyak fangirls. Pokonya es limun jualan kite udah pada ludes des des! Banyangin aja! 30 liter aer limun abis dalam waktu 3 jam! Wow!

"Hoe, Hichigo! Peres lagi lemonnye! Udah tinggal dikit nih limunnya!" Tereak si Zangetsu nyang lagi ngeladenin adek kelas nyang duitnye kembalian

"Peres lagi mata lo! Lemonnya juga abis, cebol!" Bales gue nyang lagi mecahin es. Yang ditereakin cuman nge-death-glare-in gue sambil ngeremes duit kembalian

"Ya udah, beli lagi sana! Nih duitnye! Belinya 5 kilo ya!" Suruh Mugetsu sambil ngasih duit ke gue. Tunggu dulu, 5 kilo?! Busyet dah! Kagak kira-kira amat! Tadi aja lemonnya cuman 3 kilo!

"What?! 5 kilo? Bisa-bisa badan gue cebol mendadak ngangkatin tuh lemon!" Protes gue sambil nerima duit dari tangane Mugetsu

"Ya udah sih! Minta bantuan aja ke si jin iprit ntu kalo ketemu! Gampang 'kan?" Kata Mugetsu pake nada nge-gampangin-beban-orang *disikut Mugetsu*

"Haah... Iye, iye! Lo menang! Tar dulu ye! Jangan sampe lo pada pulang duluan!" Ancem gue sembari pergi. Si Mugetsu cuman nge-dadahin gue dari belakang sambil sumringah kaya kuda mo kawin. *ditindih Mugetsu*

Dan sekarang, gue lagi ngangkatin 2 plastik gede lemon nyang beratnya udah kaya barbel di tempat fitness. Gila aja! Masa' gue harus ngangkatin ini semua sendiri! Gak berprike-ayam(?)-an banget sih mereka! Di saat gue lagi ngegerutu sendiri, ekor mata gue nangkep kejadian yang gak pernah gue duga sama sekali! Si Nijiyuki n para geng BBM, lagi dikepung ama Espada Schyte di satu gang kecil di deket tukang buah tempat gue beli lemon tadi! Spontan gue pun ngintipin ntu 2 geng dari kejauhan.

"Kalian udah gak bisa kemana-mana lagi~!" Ucap si rambut pink sambil nyolek-nyolek dagunya Sodeno

"Idih! Apaan sih lo, Szayel Apporo Grantz?! Kurang asem lo!" Bentak Sodeno sambil nyingkirin jari laknat si Szayel Apporo dari dagunya

"Kalian... Ngapain kalian ngepung kita! Dasar pengecut!" Geram Nijiyuki yang langsung digampar ama si rambut biru sampe keliatan bekas tangan di pipinya

"Jaga mulut lo ya, cewek laknat!" Bentak si rambut biru

"Yang ada tuh lo yang laknat, Grimmjow!" Bentak balik Nijiyuki. N gue liat si Grimmjow ntu ngangkat tangannya. Die mo nampar Nijiyuki lagi! Spontan gue buru-buru nyimpen tuh plastik terus lari n megang tangannya si Grimmjow. (Widiiih! Ceritanya jadi pahlawan kesiangan(?) cuy!)

"Eh, apa-apaan nih?! Lepasin gue!" Tereak Grimmjow

"Gue gak bakal ngebiarin lo nyakitin dia! Kalo lo nyakitin die, sama aja lo nantang duel ke gue!" Tantang gue pake nada serius. Si Grimmjow ntu pun menyeringai. Die narik tangannya n nyiapin kuda-kuda buat berantem!

"Hoo, lo nantang gue? Emang lo siapanya cewek laknat ntu, Shirosaki Hichigo?!" Ketus Grimmjow sambil ngelayangin tonjokan ke muka gue. Tapi gue bisa ngindarin secara refleks karna gini-gini juga gue sabuk item di dojo SMU loh! (Widiiih, keren cuy!)

"Gue pacarnya! Puas lo!" Jawab gue sambil ngelayangin tendangan ke punggung Grimmjow n sukses bikin Nijiyuki n yang laennye kaget.

"...pacar?" Kaget Nijiyuki, n dimuleilah duel maot antara gue n Grimmjow demi nyelametin Nijiyuki n para geng ВВМ!

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Yosh, Minna-sa~n! Chapter 9 finii~sh! HUWEEE~!" *nangis mode on lagi*

Hichi : "Woe, Ryuuta! Jangan nangis lagi! 'Kan gue udah bilang kalo gue bukan maho!"

Ryuuta : "Gue gak percaya! Hicchi jahad! HUWAAA~! Hicchi gak ngerti perasaan gue nyang udah ancur kaya mukanya si Don Kanonji(?) Ntu! HUUAA~!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "kok, jadi nyambung-nyambung ke dia sih?"

Mugen : "Hoe, Hichigo! Buru minta maaf gih! Ntar lo dikasih sop mata kodoknya si Nel loh!"

Hichi : *muka tambah pucet* "i-iya deh! Woe, Ryuuta! Gue minta maaf! Iya, gue ngaku gue salah! Tau gini harusnya gue gak ngomong jadian ama si Ichi dah!"

Ryuuta : "hiks, hiks, baguslah kalo lo sadar lo punya dosa ke gue!"

Hichi : "jadi lo mau maafin gue?!"

Ryuuta : "gue bakal maafin lo dengan satu syarat!"

Hichi : "apaan ntu?"

Ryuuta : "PELUK GUE~!" *pose pengen dipeluk mode on*

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "y-yo wis lah, daripada nih sesi makin kacou, jadi silahkan RnR-nya untuk fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!"


	10. Chapter 10 : Berry Battlers

_**Kureijī no Yūjin Ch.10**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta! Chapter 10 wa koko ni da yo!"

Hichi : "woy, Ryuuta! Lo lupa ngucapin sesuatu!"

Ryuuta : "hwah! Iya juga! Gue mo ngucapin..." *tarik napas* "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, ICHIGO~! KYAAA~!" *meluk Ichi gak terlalu erat*

Ichi : *nutup telinga rapet-rapet* "I-iya, ma-makasih Ryuuta!"

TenZan, Hichi, Mugen : "met ultah ya! Dah makin gede aja lo!" *nyalamin tangannya ichi*

Ichi : "a-ah, iya. Makasih minna!"

Mugen : "woy! Kita dapet review nih! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ichi : "Hee? Buat Berry Brothers? Siapa yang mo jawab?"

TenZan : "ya pasti semuanya lah! Kecuali si author kebo ntu tuh!"

Hichi : "haah... Iya nih Tasya-chan! Cuma karna ngaduk seley aja, tangan gue langsung pegel-pegel!"

Ichi : "cih! Waloupun ntu cuman perumpamaan, tapi 'kan kesannya tuh kaya si Hichigo ntu beneran maho, Tasya-chan!"

TenZan : *blushing* "T-thanks udah muji gue makin imut ya!"

Mugen : "Sankyuu na, Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Nee! Daripada nih sesi makin panjang n ribet, silahkan dibaca chapter 10-nya!"

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : IchiHime, HichiOC, TensaShira, & MugenNell**_

_**Rating : T for bahasa yang gaje**_

_**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Tite Kubo-senpai, kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi, bukan Ichi**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC-Ness, Gaje-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, OC, Hicchi's P.O.V, Crack Pair, Second Fict, Pair yang nggak ke arah Lemon, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 10 : Berry Battlers**_

"Kalian... Ngapain kalian ngepung kita! Dasar pengecut!" Geram Nijiyuki yang langsung digampar ama si rambut biru sampe keliatan bekas tangan di pipinya

"Jaga mulut lo ya, cewek laknat!" Bentak si rambut biru

"Yang ada tuh lo yang laknat, Grimmjow!" Bentak balik Nijiyuki. N gue liat si Grimmjow ntu ngangkat tangannya. Die mo nampar Nijiyuki lagi! Spontan gue buru-buru nyimpen tuh plastik terus lari n megang tangannya si Grimmjow. (Widiiih! Ceritanya jadi pahlawan kesiangan(?) cuy!)

"Eh, apa-apaan nih?! Lepasin gue!" Tereak Grimmjow

"Gue gak bakal ngebiarin lo nyakitin dia! Kalo lo nyakitin die, sama aja lo nantang duel ke gue!" Tantang gue pake nada serius. Si Grimmjow ntu pun menyeringai. Die narik tangannya n nyiapin kuda-kuda buat berantem!

"Hoo, lo nantang gue? Emang lo siapanya cewek laknat ntu, Shirosaki Hichigo?!" Ketus Grimmjow sambil ngelayangin tonjokan ke muka gue. Tapi gue bisa ngindarin secara refleks karna gini-gini juga gue sabuk item di dojo SMU loh! (Widiiih, keren cuy!)

"Gue pacarnya! Puas lo!" Jawab gue sambil ngelayangin tendangan ke punggung Grimmjow n sukses bikin Nijiyuki n yang laennye kaget.

"...pacar?" Kaget Nijiyuki, n dimuleilah duel maot antara gue n Grimmjow demi nyelametin Nijiyuki n para geng ВВМ!

"Heh! Kok kalian pada bengong gitu sih?! Cepetan lari!" Perintah gue sambil tetep ngehindar dari serangannya Grimmjow.

"Ta-tapi, tapi..." Gugup Inoue. Karna tuh orang rambut biru lagi berusaha nonjok pipi gue, gue langsung nangkep tangannya n... BUAK! Tonjokan gue sukses kena pipinya n sukses bikin dia tersungkur! "Udah lah! Cepetan pada lari sonoh! Gue yang bakal beresin 4 orang kurang asem ini!" Teriak gue. Awalnya si Nijiyuki sempet bingung antara pergi apa nggak, dia pun nge-lirik gue n nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gue

"...lo harus janji lo bakal kembali dengan badan utuh!" Ancem Nijiyuki. Gue sempet sweatdrop ngedenger ancemannya dia. maksud gue, gak usah pake kata 'kembali dengan badan utuh' kalii! Kaya gue bakal pergi perang ke daerah segitiga bermuda(?) Aja!

"...iya, gue janji gue bakal kembali. Gue janji demi rambut panjangnya Mugetsu(?)!" Bales gue yang kedengerannya sedikit absurd. Terus dia pun pergi nyusul yang laennya. Sekarang, di gang itu cuma ada gue n para Espada Schyte. Gue pun pasang kuda-kuda kaya Bruce Lee(?) n nyiapin gaya bertarung ala pelajar koplak(?). "Siapa berikutnya?" Tantang gue

"Waah! Kurang asem lo ya! Lo nantangin kita? Jangan ngimpi deh! Lo tuh cuman sendiri! Gak bakal mampu ngelawan kita berempat, Shirosaki Hichigo!" Ucap si mata satu yang gue liat di seragamnya, namanya tuh Nnoitra Gilga sambil cecengiran gak jelas gituh.

"Gue gak takut! Ayo cepet maju!" Ucap gue so' keberanian. (padahal sebenernya gue takut banget euy! Tapi ini demi ngelindungin rasa homrat(?) Para cewek stress ntu!)

"Kalo gitu biar gue yang ngelawan lo!" Ucap si mata emerald yang gue liat di seragamnya juga, namanya Ulquiorra Cifer sambil berpose(?) ala atlet kung fu. Akhirnya gue pun tanding ngelawan Ulquiorra. Tapi di tengah pertarungan, Nnoitra nyusup ke belakang gue n berusaha buat mukul tengkak gue!

"Mati lo!"

DUAK!

Gue n semua personel(?) Espada Schyte sempet kaget, soalnya si Nnoitra ntu bukan mukul tengkak gue, tapi mukul lengannya si Mugetsu yang ngehalangin serangannya Nnoitra!

"Lo mau nyerang sohib gue yang lagi sibuk berantem ama temen lo? Pengecut banget lo, Nnoitra Gilga!" Kata Mugetsu sambil nyengir. Nnoitra cuma kaget n mudur beberapa langkah. "Kurono Mugetsu! Tapi, kok lo tau kalo si porselen ntu ada disini?" Gugup Nnoitra. Mugetsu cuma ketawa kecil n ngecibirin bibirnya

"Pfft! Tadinya gue mo nyusul dia soalnya dia lama banget beli lemonnya. Tapi pas gue liat 2 plastik gede isi lemon di depan, gue tau pasti Hichigo lagi dalem bahaya! Dan, voila! Gue ada disini sekarang!" Kata Mugetsu panjang lebar. Terus para Espada Schyte termasuk Grimmjow yang udah siuman pun ngepungin gue n Mugetsu. Sial! Waloupun ada si Mugetsu, mana mungkin kita bisa menang ngelawan 4 orang sekaligus? Gue liat si Mugetsu cuman nyengir sambil tetep berkuda-kuda. Kayanya nih anak udah muley stress kali ya? *ditendang Mugetsu*

"2 lawan 4. Kalian tetep bakalan kalah!" Kata si Szayel. Terus tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki orang lari yang arahnya kesini. Dan pas gue liat, ternyata yang lari ntu si Ichigo n Zangetsu!

"Heh, ayam-ayam kampung(?) Sialan! Lo kalo berantem jangan keroyokan! Ayo duel 1-on-1 sekarang!" Tereak si Ichigo yang langsung nyerang si Ulquiorra

"...Gue denger dari Sodeno kalo lo ntu mantannya ya?" Tanya Zangetsu sambil ngelipet tangannya di depan dada ke Szayel

"Hooh, terus urusan lo apaan? Kok kayanya lo peduli banget ama cewek sialan ntu?" Tanya Szayel make nada yang nyebelin banget sambil ikutan ngelipet tangannya. Terus si Zangetsu maju beberapa langkah n... BUAK! Dia nonjok pipinya Szayel nyampe-nyampe kacamatanya mecleng(?) Gak tau kemana! Terus Zangetsu pun nginjek punggungnya Szayel n ngejambak rambutnya. Gila! Gue baru tau kalo Zangetsu bisa sekejam ntu! Tau gitu gue gak bakal ngatain dia pendek lagi dah!

"Lo tuh gak pantes banget jadi mantannya, bahkan jadi anjing peliharaannya pun lo gak pantes tau!" Kata Mugetsu pake nada sinis sambil ngejedutin pala Szayel ke aspal

Kini gue tarung lagi lawan si Grimmjow. Dia dengan semanget 45-nya berusaha nonjok gue. Tapi apa daya wong gue bisa ngebaca semua gerakannya. Dia pun berhenti n ngambil napas sejenak

"Haah... Haah... Lo kuat juga, Shirosaki Hichigo! Gue baru tau orang se-koplak lo ternyata jago berantem juga." Engahnya sambil sedikit ngebungkuk. Sedangkan gue cuma diem aja ngeliatin dia. Terus tiba-tiba dia ngelayangin tonjokan ke muka gue. Tapi karna gue tau bagian mana yang mau dia tonjok, gue cuma miringin kepala gue n nangkep tangannya.

"Bukannya gue udah bilang, kalo gue gak akan kalah dari seorang cowok brengsek yang suka nyiksa cewek?" Kata gue pake nada serius sambil ngeremes tangannya si Grimmjow ampe kedengeran suara PRETEK! Dan si Grimmjow ngeringis kesakitan karna gue baru aja matahin tangan kanannya!

"Akh!" Ringisnya sambil jatoh ke gue angkat dia pake cara narik kerah bajunya n natap sinis dia.

"Gue gak akan nyiksa lo. Tapi kalo sekali lagi lo macem-macem ama Ryuuko, leher lo yang gue patahin! Wakatta?!" Ancem gue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke mukanya Grimmjow. Sebenernya gue juga heran, sejak kapan gue manggil jin iprit ntu pake nama kecilnya? Tapi karna si Ryuuta ngetiknya Ryuuko, jadi gue terpaksa ngikutin apa yang diketik sama si Author Kebo ntu *dipentung Ryuuta the Author Kebo*

"Wa-wakarimashita!" Rintih dia pelan. Terus gue jatohin aja dia ke aspal n nyamperin sohib-sohib gue yang laen yang udah selese berantem duluan.

"Yo, gimana?" Tanya gue sambil ngelambeyin tangan

"Gak terlalu susah. Gue sisain si Ulquiorra buat ngangkutin yang laen!" Jawab si Ichigo sambil nunjuk ke Ulquiorra yang buru-buru ngangkutin ke-3 temennya n pergi dari situ.

"...jadi ntu geng terbangor di kota Karakura?! Gampangan amat!" Gerutu Zangetsu sambil ngelap mulutnya.

"Ah, i-iya yah. Tadi gue gak percaya loh kalo ntu adalah lo. Gila! Ganas banget lo, Zangetsu!" Kata gue sambil nepuk kenceng bahunya Zangetsu. Yang ditepuk pun nge-death-glare-in gue n sukses bikin gue mundur beberapa langkah

"...Tapi gue punya firasat kalo Espada Schyte bakal ngebales semua ini." Kata Mugetsu sambil ngegaya ala Detektif Conan *digebug Mugetsu*

"Ah, udah jangan dipikirin! Mendingan kita langsung cabut aja yuk ke sekolah!" Ajak gue sambil ngegaet pundaknya Mugetsu n akhirnya kita berempat langsung ngacir ke sekolah.

Di sekolah, gue liat para ВВМ ntu lagi mondar-mandir di stand gara-gara ngelayanin pelanggan, terus tiba-tiba si Sodeno ngelirik ke arah kita n masang tampang kaget dengan mata melotot n bibir tersenyum

"Hey, Minna! Mereka selamet!" Tereak Sodeno sambil dadah-dadahan kaya banci nyetop angkot *di-shirofune Sodeno*. Terus mereka ber-4 pun langsung ngacir nyamperin kita.

"Yokatta, Mugetsu-kun! Kamu selamat!" Girang Nelliel sambil meluk si Mugetsu. Tunggu, 'Mugetsu-kun'?

"Yokatta! kamu juga selamat, Ichigo-kun!" Girang Inoue sambil megang tangannya Ichigo. Hah? 'Ichigo-kun'?

"Fuuh, aku sempet khawatir loh, Zangetsu-kun! Tapi syukurlah kamu selamat!" Lega Sodeno sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Zangetsu. APA?! 'Zangetsu-kun'? Kok, kok, kok 3 cewek stress ntu manggil sohib-sohib gue make nama kecil, sih?!

"..." Si Nijiyuki cuman diem dihadapan gue. Gue sempet bersyukur karna nih jin iprit gak ikutan stress kaya temen-temennya ntu.

"Heh, gue udah kembali dengan badan utuh kaya yang gue janjiin! Kok lo di..."

GREP!

"Yokatta!" Tereaknya yang tiba-tiba meluk gue sambil nangis-nangis gak jelas. Spontan gue jadi SalTing n minta tolong ke para Berry Brothers yang laennya.

"Woy! Tulungin gue! Nih jin iprit tiba-tiba jadi stress!" Tereak gue sambil ngulurin tangan gue ke Mugetsu. Tapi si Mugetsu malahan sumringah kaya sapi mo kawin.

"Udahlah, Hichigo! Terima aja! Lo juga suka 'kan sama dia?" Cengir Mugetsu sambil ngegaet tangannya ke pundak si Nelliel. Tunggu dulu! Kok, si Mugetsu berani ngegaetin tangannya ke bahu si Nelliel? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Hah?! Gue kagak salah denger nih, Mugetsu? Terus, janji kita waktu kecil ntu gimana?!" Heboh gue sambil bergaya ala Oh-My-God-gue-gak-salah-denger-nih n pake mata yang full melotot. Si Mugetsu pun cuma senyum n ngegelengin palanya.

"Saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari janji kita. Sekarang kita punya misi baru, yaitu melindungi cewek yang ditindas oleh mantannya sendiri. Ya 'kan Nel-chan?" Kata Mugetsu sambil ngelirik ke Nelliel di sebelahnya. Haah?! Gue gak salah denger nih?! Maksud gue, seorang Kurono Mugetsu, yang terkenal paling dingin ke cewek, baru aja jadian dengan seorang murid baru yang stressnya gak ketulungan?! Terus, berarti si Ichigo ama Zangetsu juga udah jadian dong? Terus, jadi gue sama si jin iprit ntu yang kesisa?! Ryuutaa~! Tega nian kau padaku~! *dibekuin Ryuuta make Yukiiro no Niji*

"Jadi, kalian bertiga udah pada jadian nih?!" Kepo gue. N hasilnya si Mugetsu, Ichigo, juga Zangetsu pada ngangguk-nganggukin palanya!

"Dahlah, Ryuuko! Langsung aja ditembak! Nanti keburu diembat orang laen loh~!" Tereak Nelliel ke si Nijiyuki. Hasilnya, Nelliel sukses dapet death-glare-tingkat-dewa dari Nijiyuki. Tapi tiba-tiba si Nijiyuki ntu ngelepasin pelukannya n megang tangan gue.

"Shi-Shirosaki, l-lo ma..." Belom sempet dia selese ngomong, gue nutupin mulutnya make jari tangan kiri gue yang emang gak dia pegang

"Biar gue aja yang nembak! Gak pantes tau kalo cewek nembak cowok!" Ujar gue sambil senyum.

"Jadi, Ryuuko. Lo mau jadi pacar gue?" Tembak gue ke dia sambil ngebuka topinya yang sukses bikin para fangirls gue (emang gue punya fangirls gituh? !) Pada tereak-tereak gak jelas gituh. Ada yang nangis, malah ada yang pingsan! (Lebay nian... -_-") n sukses bikin si Nijiyuki blushing berat! Sebenernya gue juga gak percaya kalo gue nembak cewek setengah setan ini. Gue juga heran gue suka apanya sih dari dia? Tapi daripada gue dipaksa makan sop mata kodok ntar ama si Author Kebo ntu, yah... Jadinya gue terima aja deh!

"Gu-gue, gue..." Gugup si Nijiyuki. "Gue mau jadi pacar lo!" Bisiknya. N sekarang lo pada udah bisa nebak 'kan? Yap, dia meluk gue lagi! Tapi pelukan yang ini mah gue bales lagi pake pelukan. Heheh... Dan gue bisa nebak, kayanya si Ryuuta udah muley nangis deh! Secara, dia 'kan salah satu fangirl gue yang paling sinting n paling stress! *dibekuin lagi Ryuuta pake Yukiiro Mushihime (bankai Ryuuta)*

"Thanks udah nerima gue!" Bisik si Nijiyuki

"Harusnya gue yang sankyuu, soalnya..." Bisik gue. "Lo udah bikin hidup gue lebih berwarna sekarang!"

Dan sejak itu, gue n para Berry Brothers ngehapus janji kecil kita n pacaran sama personel ВВМ. N satu lagi, sekarang gue manggil Nijiyuki pake sebutan(?) Ryuuko, n kita udah nge-add akun KakaoTalk-nya para cewek stress ntu yang namanya juga gak kalah absurd dari Berry Brothers, yakni : Ryuuko = IceO'RainDragon79, Nelliel = ImMortal_QueenBeeXD, Inoue = ExpressoCage_Princess, n Sodeno = White-SnowWomen.

_**Kureijī no Yūjin**_

_**~Owari~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta Minna-sa~n! Kureijī no Yūjin wa owari desu yo~!"

Ichi : "Akhirnya! Satu fict berakhir!" *sujud syukur*

Ryuuta : "heh, jangan seneng dulu! Ntar kalo ada ide, gue mo bikin sekuel-nya looh! Hwehehehe..."

Ichi : "Apa?! TI~DAAA~K!"

All except Ichi : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "biasa aja kali, Ichigo!"

Hichi : "Oia, thanks ya buat yang udah setia baca fict ini, nge-favorite list ama yang udah nge-review! Khususnya buat Tasya-chan yang selalu nge-review di setiap chapter! Hontou ni arigatou, Tasya-chan!"

Mugen : "akhirnya satu fict kelar, tinggal 2 fict lagi, itupun kalo gak nambah!"

Ryuuta : " baiklah! Sebagei akhir kata, gue beserta Berry Brothers ngucapin..."

All : "Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Soshite, Hoka no fikushon de wo ai shimashou~!" *membungkuk bersama*


End file.
